Poison: A Sosuke Aizen Love Story
by HiddenXEmotion
Summary: He scared her...Yet she loved him. He cared for her...yet she loathed him. She hated him for his freedom. For his life. He had everything that she wanted and yet she wanted only him. After he came to her, She would do anything for him. He was her Poison..
1. Chapter 1

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON****'T KNOW FROM THE ANIME/MANGA!**

**Poison**

**Chapter One**

**Kudja**

**She always cried. ** How could she not? She had nothing. There was nothing for her to have outside of this room. The white walls haunted her day and night. The only light she had was when that woman would come. There were no windows…only one door that was always locked. Always locked. There was no way for her to get out. No way for her to escape the beatings when they came from that woman. The woman that called herself Hitomi's mother.

How could she even dare face her? She blamed everything on Hitomi. The death of a man name Shijo Kyoma; Hitomi was quickly able to put he answers to that. Shijo had to be a father or a brother. But why was it all blamed on her? It wasn't fair!

She didn't know why, but she had been born a sick child. Her chest always hurt. Her throat was constantly raw. She could barely walk. Why? What had she done to be treated like this? To be given this? Was she going to have to endure this for the rest of her life? For years she sat there, going through all of this. She didn't know how long, but she was sure that it was very, very long.

Hitomi had learned to ignore that woman when she came inside. In the earlier yes the woman loved her but now…it was nothing but hate. She would force herself away from this room, this horrible place, and find herself in a place of peace and tranquility. With a new friend always there, waiting on her.

His name was Kudja. He was a tall man, nearly 6'1' with long, pale blue hair nearly to his knees and a pair of dark yellow eyes that could be seen through the slits of the black and white mask he wore. The mask was just a white, round face; emotionless as it was tied around the back of his head. He would always be wearing a long, black cloak over a long, white outfit. Whenever they would meet Kudja would wrap his arms and cloak around Hitomi and whisper things into her ears to pull her mind away from what her 'mother' was doing to her.

Just like he was now.

Kudja loved holding this woman in his arms. He was the only one she had and since he was taken from his home she was all he had now as well. He needed her just as much as she needed him. Her pale brown hair barely reached her shoulders and her matching eyes were always so sad. Her skin was a deathly white and he grip was weak as her body was so thin. It made him want to do all that he could to protect her; just like he did to Shirayuki. (Come on, you gotta know who that is, guys :)~)

They were sitting on a boulder at the top of a mountain, high in the sky. The clouds above them soared through the blue sky as green grass and trees and flowers were thrown out beneath them. This was the only freedom that Hitomi had, the only access to the outside world. She wanted to stay here forever.

"Kudja…" Her voice was weak and frail as well, making him grip her tighter. "When is all of this going to be over?"

"Over?" He asked her.

"Yeah…when am…when is she going to stop all of this? When-"

"Hush," He told her. "It'll all be over soon, I promise."

"No it won't," She replied after a moment. "That's what you always say but she…she comes back. Daily! I am not strong enough to fight her off. She beats me over some man I've never even met! How are you going to make this stop? How?"

Kudja closed his eyes and began to sing for her in a soft voice. He found that it was always a way to calm Hitomi down.

"Saa ryoute hiroge

Ano kumo wokoete

Niji no achi kugette

Mezasu basho he

Fly Away

Kimi gasobaniirukara."

Hitomi closed her eyes and listened to the man sing. He had a beautiful voice that could calm her down no matter what mood she was in. He always knew what to say, what she was feeling, and he would always song the right song. This one she had heard so many times…

"Tsuyoga rino naifu

Wo furimawashi te

Kizutsu kete kizutsu kete

Kurayami de saken deta."

Leaning her head back onto his shoulder, Hitomi lost herself. She could imagine herself flying through this area, Kudja right beside her. Freedom. That was all she wanted.

Freedom…

Hitomi was pulled out of Kudja's grasp by a sharp sting on her left arm. Ripping away from whatever it was, Hitomi found herself pinned against the wall of her room, her 'mother' standing over her with a knife in her right hand. Blood was dripping from it. She had stabbed her.

"We'll…we'll go see Shijo together," The woman laughed. Her eyes were wild and her laugh was crazed. "You…and me…and Hiromi! All three of us will go to him! All of us!"

"_Run," _Kudja's voice entered her mind again. _"Run, or she'll kill you!"_

Hitomi didn't have to be told twice. The woman lunged at her for another stab but the girl crawled out of the way. Pulling herself up as best as she could, Hitomi tried to run out of the room but she fell. She was then jumped on, receive another couple of stabs. "NO!" She cried.

"_Quickly, repeat after me," _Kudja spoke fast. _"Bakudo Number 8. Seki."_

Hitomi didn't wait to ask what would happen. "Bakudo, Number 8. Seki!" Power traveled through her, draining whatever it was that she had left. A small, light blue orb generated in front of her just as the knife came back down. The moment the knife struck it the woman was thrown back into the wall. The girl didn't even wait. She pulled herself back up and moved as fast as she could from the room that had long been her cell.

"No!" Hitomi stumbled through the house, trying to ignore the bleeding that dribbled from her. "No," She stumbled and fell into a large area, the dining hall, of the house. Everything looked so strange to her. So new. It was like she was in another world. The door behind her opened again and she rolled over to see her mother standing over her again, that crazed look still there as she held the knife tightly in her hands. "No, please," She pulled herself across the floor as best as she could but she had no strength. She felt tears begin to leak out of her eyes as the woman stood over her, continuing to mumble about 'going to see Shijo together…as a family'.

"_Hitomi," _She froze at the sound of Kudja's voice. _"Do you want to die?"_

"No…" She whispered.

"_I can't hear you."_

"No," She got louder.

"_Louder."_

"No." She wanted as her mother knelt over her, pulling her hand back with the knife.

"_Louder."_

"No!" The knife came down for another stab

"_LOUDER!"_

"NO!" Hitomi screamed, closing her eyes while shoving the woman away from her. She was still for a moment, not daring to move until a warm, wet substance began to drip onto her skin. She shakily opened them before giving a gasp. There was a long sword (a Nodachi) in her right hand, shoved through the woman's chest above her. Hanging from the handle of the blade was a dark skull. Hitomi's hand began to shake. The blade…it was so heavy. How was she even holding it…Her eyes traveled higher to see Kudja standing behind the dead woman, holding the tip of the blade up with a single finger. He locked his yellow eyes with hers before a grin spread across his face.

"_You are must stronger than I thought, Hitomi. I'm impressed." _Hitomi struggled to her feet, gripping the handle with both hands as she pulled the blade from the body. It splashed in the blood when it hit the floor. She could barely hold the blade up now until Kudja slipped behind her and placed a firm grip on her arms. _"This woman claimed to be your mother and yet she beat you. Tortured you. Kept you locked inside a room since you were born. And now…she was trying to kill you." _He paused for a moment and backed away.

Hiromi was still before using all her strength and bringing the blade crashing down into her 'mother's' chest again and again.

"Mother!" The voice caught Hitomi by surprise and she dropped Kudja. She whipped around and slipped in the blood, landing on the ground. She grabbed the large sword again and shakily pointed it at the new woman behind her.

**And so it begins…**

**Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON****'T KNOW FROM THE ANIME/MANGA!**

**Sorry, it's been a while but I got caught up with some other things.**

**Chapter Two**

**Sister**

"**Mother!" **Hitomi stared up at the woman that had burst into the room, Kudja shaking in her hands. Was this one going to attack her like the other had? Who was she? What was she doing here? She had called Hitomi's mother…mother as well. Could that mean-

"What did you do?" The newcomer growled. She slid to the bleeding body on the ground, trying to find a way to save her but her hands stopped moving after a moment, coming to realization that the woman was dead. Hitomi pulled herself away. She felt herself getting weaker and weaker and losing her own blood from the stab wounds wasn't helping. She needed to get away, but where could she go? She wasn't going to be able to make it anywhere, let alone save herself again. Hitomi was surprised that she had even done it the first time.

As the woman cried, Hitomi took her in, her mouth falling open in a wide look of awe.

The woman was tall, about 5'8, with long auburn hair and brown eyes. Her sin was a pale tan as she was dressed in a strange set of black and white. This new woman…she closely resembled her mother; resembled herself, but how? Why? Had mother had another child?

"Who are you?" the woman growled, glaring at her. "What happened? Why are you in my house?"

Why wasn't this woman attacking her?

"Y-your house?" Hitomi stuttered. "What do you mean?"

"What do you mean what do I mean? You just killed my mother!"

"Y-your mother? But she's-that means-" Hitomi's arm fell. She could no longer hold up the sword up. "Why?" She cried, placing her trembling hands over her face. "Why me? Why did she have too…"

"What…what happened?" The woman's voice was softer now, still firm, but softer. "Who are you?"

Hitomi looked at the woman for a moment, taking her in. She truly did look like mother. "My…my name is Hitomi. Hitomi Yamamoto," The story slipped from her weak voice. The woman stayed still, just listening as she stared at the frail woman on the ground. Hitomi couldn't hold on for too much longer; she could feel what was left of her strength slipping away before her eyes finally rolled up in the back of her head, leaving her to her fate.

_**~You are my sweetest love**_

_**That love I always wanna hug**_

_**Because I really love you**_

_**The world just has to know~**_

**Hitomi wasn't sure just how long she had been out but the room was extremely dark as the bed beneath her wanted to send her back to sleep. **

Wait a sec…

Sitting up, Hitomi looked around the room. This wasn't the room that her mother would keep her in. This room…was so big. There was a desk to the side with a dressed close by and another door that led into an open closet. The other door led into the hall. There was a large window to the left that let in the light of a full moon onto the silky white sheets that lay across her small, frail body. The cushions beneath her…she didn't want to move. Her back wasn't sore from the floor anymore. She was extremely warm instead of freezing beneath the thin blanket that she normally had. She took notice of the bandages on her arms and then the sword that was leaning against the wall beside her. It was the one that she had been holding earlier.

~Where am I…~

"Are you all right?"

Hitomi jumped at the voice and turned back to the open door to the hall. It was that woman again. The one that had walked in on her as she... The woman stood there with a concerned look on her face, a small book in one hand and a candle in the other.

"Y…yes." Hitomi watched as the woman walked into the room and set the candle and book on the desk before taking a seat beside the bed. "Where am I?"

"This is my room," Was her answer. "I…I didn't want to put you back on the floor in that other room." She had seen where she had been kept, had she? "I…I uh, I found the knife," the woman began. "And the room…and this…" She picked the book back up and held it to the other woman.

Hitomi reached her hand out and grabbed it, pulling it back and opening it. It was her mother's diary.

_**April 1**_

_I gave birth today. Some would take that as a day of blessing and I did; half of it. I had given birth to twins; both girls. The younger one, I named her Hiromi. She was perfect. A perfect little angel Her brown hair was so soft and she had instantly taken onto her father's looks. You should have seen Shijo's face when he saw her. It made me so proud. I was very happy with Father's look too. I wonder, is that how he looked when he saw me being born?_

_Yes, Hiromi was perfect…but her sister was not. The elder of the girls, I named her Hitomi. Hitomi was very different from her sister. The moment she was born the doctors and I both knew that there was something wrong. She could barely breathe. Her hair was sickly brown, not like her sister's. Her skin was so sickly pale. She didn't cry. She didn't even move. The doctors told me that she was extremely sick, but still alive. The entire time not one sound came from her. She just lay there, like she was sleeping. _

_I had a rash decision. I didn't tell Shijo or my father about Hitomi. How could I tell them about a sick child? I am the daughter of Genrysai Yamamoto and the wife to Captain Shijo Kyoma. How could I produce such a sickly child to two of the strongest, most honorable men in the Soul Society? It is disgraceful. They would both be horribly upset! I can't do that to them! And so I will keep Hitomi a secret; the doctors will as well. Only Hiromi will be announced to everyone outside of me and the doctors. I will keep Hitomi inside the Kyoma Estate, hidden from everyone until something happens._

_If something happens._

"You," Hitomi placed the diary down and looked at the other woman. "You're Hiromi, aren't you? The other daughter. My…my sister…"

Hiromi Yamamoto hung her head. "When Father died, Mother changed. She had fired all the servants herein the house and would disappear for hours at a time. Now I know why. And for the last couple of days…it had been the worst ever. She would look at me with a strange look in her eyes; a strange smile as she thought something. And now that I know…know that I know what she had been planning to do to me…I hadn't thought that she would even think about…about following after Father. If you hadn't of been here…been here to-" She shook her head. "I don't know what would have happened…"

Hitomi watched the woman for a moment in silence. This was Hiromi. This was the woman that her mother would talk about all the time. This was her sister…Reaching out with her hand, Hitomi placed it softly on the other woman's. "It is…nice to finally meet you, little sister."

Hiromi looked up and locked eyes with the other woman before pulling her forward into a hug. "It's nice to finally meet you too, big sister." Hitomi truly didn't know what she was supposed to be feeling; she didn't know the names of what was traveling through her but she knew that it was relief. It wasn't quite like what she felt when Kudja was there with her but it was close. Very close.

Hiromi pulled back, running her hand across the bottom of her eyes. "Have…have you ever been outside?" Hitomi stayed silent, shaking her head. "Then come with me."

"I," Hitomi blushed, hanging her head. "I can't walk very well."

"Don't worry," Hiromi grabbed her hand softly. "I'm here now. You don't have to worry about anything else ever again." Hitomi looked at her. "We might not know eachother very well but I'm not going to treat you like Mother did."

Hitomi smiled before slipping out of the warm bed. She felt her legs begin to shake and her warmth instantly disappeared. A cloak was carefully thrown around her shoulders as Hiromi placed a firm grip on her to stable her.

The first breath of outside air made Hitomi's head spin, but in a good way. It was cool and clear, not like the normal stuffiness that she would have in her room. It overwhelmed her for a moment to where she had to close her eyes before taking in the rest of the area.

It was a garden. Large fences cut it off from the rest of the world. There were trees and bushes lined up against the huge area with a little trail that would lead them around it. There was a large cherry blossom tree in the middle of the area at the shore of a small pond as snow was scattered all around. The pond was frozen and in the middle of it was a tombstone. Hitomi didn't have to think every long before figuring out who rested there.

Shijo Kyoma. Their Father.

"At first," Hiromi began as they slowly moved around the garden, allowing Hitomi to take in the area. She found herself gazing up at the stars and moon more than anything. That and the freezing, cold snow. "I didn't want to believe it but when I found the diary, how could I not. It told me everything. I don't know how you've put up with it for so long."

"It was because of Kudja," Hitomi told her softly. "Kudja has been the one…keeping me sane after all this time."

"Kudja?" Hitomi asked. "Who is that?"

"Kudja…I guess that you would call him my savior. He was there with me through everything. The pain. The sadness. The loneliness. If he hadn't of shown up with those fields of flowers and sat there with me…I don't think that I could have made it through this far."

"How long as he been with you?" Hiromi sounded serious as she thought about something. They had been outside for almost an hour now and Hitomi wanted to return inside. She would have loved to stay out more but her body…

"A few years now. Since mother started…started to hit me. I felt like I was asleep every time I saw him but I didn't care. He kept me away from the pain and it was him who helped me…helped me save myself from her…"

"Hitomi," They paused outside of the bedroom again. "Is Kudja the one that gave you the sword?"

"Yes," She nodded, slowly stepping inside. The warmth made her grin. "He also gave me some type of spell. I believe he called it…a Bakudo? Here," Hitomi sat on the bed again. She reached out to the side and grabbed the blade beside her. She felt like she was holding Kudja's hand again and turned to her sister. "This is Kudja. He doesn't look like this normally. In fact, as long as I can remember, he never looked like this until earlier today. Can you tell me what this is?"

"You don't know what A Zanpakto is?"

"Zanpakto?" Hitomi tilted her head a bit.

"You…you do know where you are, don't you? The Soul Society?"

Hitomi hung her head again. "Mother…she never really told me anything about where we live."

Hiromi stared at her for a moment before a small smile spread across her face. "Don't worry. I can tell you everything."

**FYI, Aizen does not show up for a little while. He'll be here soon enough though, I promise!**

**Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON****'T KNOW FROM THE ANIME/MANGA!**

**Chapter Three**

**First Glance**

**The Soul Society. **It was an afterlife for the people on Earth. Its inhabitants were either souls or the Shinigami until they are reincarnated into the Human World. Within the Society were laws.

Maintain Balance.

It is against the law for a Shinigami to give their spiritual power to Humans.

It is against the law for a Shinigami to use forbidden Kidō.

It is against the law for any citizen of Soul Society to create weapons of a dangerous nature not sanctioned by the feudal government. To do so is treason.

It is against the law to attack a captain. To do so is treason.

It is against the law to commit terrorist actions or attempt overthrow of the balance of Soul Society. To do so is treason.

It is against the law to commit murder.

It is against the law to kill a Human that a Shinigami has not been ordered to kill.

It is forbidden for a Shinigami to acquire or attempt to gain Hollow-like powers.

It is a crime for a Shinigami to remain in the Human World longer than a certain time limit.

It is against the law for the Gotei 13 to meddle in the affairs of the noble families unless the family in question breaks one of the laws of Soul Society beyond a shadow of a doubt.

It is by ancient law that two Shinigami cannot hold the same Zanpakutō. They must fight for the honor of bearing the spirit, with the spirit going to the winner, and the loser being executed.

It is forbidden for a Shinigami to intervene in anything that is related to Hell.

All Modified Souls must be scrapped.

The punishments were few: Exile. Detention. Imprisonment. The Spirit-Sealing Pit. The Sokyoku.

Hitomi loved learning about all of it but the most important to her was the 13 Gotei, the Kido Corps, and the Onmitsukido. The Kido Corps wasn't really known due to secrecy but they were said to be extremely strong. The Onmitsukido was led by a woman named Yoruichi Shihoin who turned out to be the Captain of Squad 2 as well.

The Gotei 13, or the 13 Court Guard Squads, was a set of 13 different groups that protected the Seireitei. Only a few of them had certain tasks. The 4th Squad was the Medical/supply division. 11th Squad was combat. The 9th was the newspaper/magazine related duties as 2nd Squad was the Onmitsukido.

It had been…Hiromi said almost two years. Her sister had just graduated the Soul Reaper Academy when she came home to find her mother dead and to find that she had an older sister. She left behind the Squad and stayed home as much as she could, taking care of Hitomi but they had to change that. They had started to. Hiromi had situated everything with her Grandfather to battle the other Captains to see if she could make her own Squad. A 14th Squad. It was a good idea on her sister's part, in Hitomi's opinion. In fact, Hitomi had doubted that a new Squad would be made but it seems that she didn't have to worry about it; Genrysai had agreed with the bet. She had never seen her sister fight or even witnessed any of her power but she had to have faith in her and in the last two years that faith had grown to where it needed to be.

The air was cool the next morning but she knew that it would get hotter as the day went on so Hitomi thought that it would be a good idea to go and take a walk. She normally took one at night but she wanted to see the sunrise this time. Hiromi was not here this morning. When her sister came to talk to her last night Hitomi learned that Hiromi had acquired the Captain title. The Court Guard Squad was now 14, not 13. The Squad already had a Lieutenant, too. Some woman named Chisa Kuchiki. Hiromi told her sister that she and Chisa went to the Academy together. Hitomi was excited, wanting to meet another person outside of her family. If Hiromi added her to the new Squad then Hitomi knew that she was trustworthy.

The air was fresh as Hitomi opened her back door. Hiromi had given her a new room, set with a large back door into the garden and a window. Her room had a desk and a bed and books as well as its own bathroom. It held a rack on the wall above her bed as well; her Zanpakto hung there but at the same time Kudja was still always there with her. For the last two years Kudja seemed to be a lot happier than he had been before. He told Hitomi that it was because of her sister. Because Hiromi had been taking care of her. His exact words were along the lines of "I'm glad that she's not like your mother, or else I would have had to kill her too." Hitomi had found it a bit funny but something told her that it wouldn't be a good idea to tell Hiromi what he had said.

The backyard was green. The Cherry Blossoms were starting to fall, scattering around the pond and the walkway. The pink sky gave off a feel of peace as more flowers began to grow around the yard. Hitomi moved carefully across the yard, a smile on her face as she headed towards the bench that sat on the bank of the pond. It wasn't often that she could walk without leaning on something or with Hiromi there with her. To be outside on her own was a great accomplishment.

Hitomi didn't know how long she was outside before it happened. There was suddenly a very strange feeling as she sat there, staring at the graves of their parents. It was almost as if someone was staring at her.

Glancing around, Hitomi thought that it was her sister but there was no one there. No one there but she could still feel the eyes on her. She didn't know what to think. Should she be nervous? Was she really being watched? If she was, did they think that she was Hiromi? Either way, why were they watching her?

"_Stop searching for them." _Kudja's voice made Hitomi jump. _"You won't be able to see them."_

"What?" She asked as Kudja's form appeared beside her on the bench. "Why not?"

"_Whoever it is, is using their Zanpakto."_

"Do…do you know who it is?"

Kudja nodded. _"Kyoka Suigetsu. But I do not know the name of his wielder." _

The man fell silent for a moment. "_Go inside. Don't just sit here and let them stare at you."_

Hitomi nodded and pulled herself to her feet…only to fall. She gave a cry as she landed on her hands and squeezed her eyes shut. Are you serious? Could this be happening right now? That wasn't fair! Why would she loose her strength at a time like this?

"_Are you all right?"_

"Why?" She asked herself. "Why now?" She tried to pull herself back to her feet but her legs couldn't hold her. She was going to have to crawl.

Hitomi felt like crying. She felt so…so weak. So useless. What was her point here? She had a point, didn't she? Or was she just supposed to wait her time out until she was sent back to Earth? Would she be sick down there too?

Hitomi paused as the porch, breathing hard as she wiped sweat away from her forehead. This was ridiculous. If someone was here she wouldn't have a problem in crawling back to her room. She could call for someone's help!

She half argued with herself for asked the one watching her for help, she could still feel their eyes on her, but she didn't open her mouth. Instead, an idea came to her mind instead. She could just call Hiromi. They had reached a way to greet the other when they were separated. Hitomi had felt that she would have been able to walk on her own but it seemed that she was still stuck to her sister.

Lifting her hand, a small black orb appeared moments before disappearing. Hitomi stayed on the walkway for a moment, catching her breath, before crawling the rest of the way back inside her room.

The room was large and dark, the only light coming from the small window towards the back. The doors to the backyard was shut behind her and she crawled to her bed, pulling herself up.

"_Are you all right?"_

Hitomi smiled at Kudja's voice again. "Yes. I just…"

"_I know. You want to walk. Move on your own." _Glancing up, she saw the blue haired man sitting on the edge of her bed, his black and white mask showing his intent yellow eyes as he stared at her. _"Believe me, I want to help but it seems that your body does not like it. Whether is it because of how you've grown up or from your disease I do not know." _He moved to sit beside her on the bed, grabbing her hands. _"But we will find a way to heal you."_

"But…how can we-"

"Hitomi?"

The voice outside the doorway cut her and Kudja off and she glanced at the door. "Hiromi," Her voice was frail and weak; feminine.

The door opened and Hitomi saw Hiromi standing there with a stone face. "You summoned me, Hitomi?"

"Yes, I did. I need-" As she spoke she was taken over by a fit of coughs. Hiromi moved forward and began to rub circles on her back, claiming the coughs down. Her breathing was still rough as she lifted her hand to rub the sweat from her brow.

"Would you like for me to go get you something?" Hiromi offered softly.

Hitomi shook her head. "No, I'm fine. I just," She then gave a sigh. "I went outside…while you were out. I, I couldn't walk!" Her voice held immense pain as she struggled. "In the house I have my walls to grip, but outside," Hitomi shivered. Her eyes opened when something spread across her shoulders and she looked down to see that her sister had placed her new Captain Haori around her shoulders. "I had nothing. I just collapsed! Collapsed and had to crawl back inside. I thought that I had enough strength to just walk around the pond outside, but…"

Her sister placed a caring hand on her arm. "You have strong days and weak days. You'll be able to walk again, I promise. I will find a way to cure you."

"But this wasn't what I called you here for. It was something else," Hiromi stayed silent, waiting. "I'm…I'm afraid someone was watching me."

"What?" The rage in Hiromi's voice made Hitomi flinch.

"I don't know who it was." She answered her. "I didn't see them but I could feel eyes on me. They didn't say anything or do anything, they just watched."

Hiromi scratched her head. "Well, there's nothing that we can do about it now," She gave a smile. "We'll just be careful next time you go outside." She quickly thought. Tonight would be a good night; not too hot and not too cold. Would you like a stroll around the estate?"

Though she had just come inside she didn't want to stay in her room. She was tired of it. "Yes. I would like that," Things fell silent for a moment. Hitomi's mind was running in circles as she gathered the courage to talk about what she wanted. "Hiromi…when will you introduce me to your squad? Since this will be where your office is, you will have to let them know I'm here."

Her sister stared at her for a moment before nodding. "I think we'll wait until I have more than just a Lieutenant. Let me acquire a few more before your exposed, okay?"

Hitomi had been excited about being introduced to more people but she also understood her sister's point. Why not wait a bit long to meet more than just one person? "Of course." It wouldn't hurt to wait a bit longer. She's been waiting all her life after all.

Hiromi stood. "I have some more things to do at the moment. I will be back later this evening. Get some rest."

Hitomi watched as her sister shut the door behind her. She had left her Haori here with her. Hiromi was sweet but the elder sister found herself wondering just how Hiromi would act around others beside herself. Was this just an act that she was putting on?

Hitomi had fallen asleep but she didn't know for how long. The sun was still up so it hadn't been that long. The sun hadn't even begun to set yet. As she sat up she noticed that she still wore her sister's Haori. Why didn't she come back for it? Should Hitomi go give it to her? Was Hiromi even here?

Pushing herself up from the bed Hitomi found her legs still a bit weak but as long as she held onto the wall she would be fine. She could walk in the house since there were things she could hang onto. She had to return the Haori to her sister. If Hiromi wasn't in her office then she would just leave it there on her desk.

But what if Chisa was there? Maybe she could pass off as Hiromi…as long as her sister wasn't there as well. The house was a bit dark due to the closed windows and so she didn't have a problem with walking through the house…until she came across a man after turning a corner in the hall.

Hitomi froze, holding her breath as she pinned herself against the wall. An alarm was sounding in her head at the sight of the man. Had he seen her? She prayed not. Taking a deep breath, Hitomi peered around the corner again and took a better look at the man in the hall.

He was tall, about 6'1' and looked to be in his twenties. He was dressed in that black and white outfit that her sister wore with short brown hair, matching eyes, and black, square glasses.

Hitomi stared at him as he stood there at the front door. Why was he just standing there? The man was staring off at…something as he seemed to be thinking. She wanted to approach him, he was the first person outside of her mother and sister and Kudja that she had ever seen, but knew better than to do so. She did want to know who this man was. What was he doing here? He was one of the Soul Reapers so was he a new member of the Squad? That had to be why he was here, right?

Hitomi bit her lip and pulled back around the corner when his head had turned to look to his left. Had he seen her? She prayed not. She didn't want to upset Hiromi for being seen. Would…would her sister grow furious? Would she be in trouble? Would Hiromi…

Hitomi's worries were cut short by the sound of a door opening. Risking a peek, Hitomi saw the man as he walked out the front door. A sigh of relief escaped her mouth as she leaned against the wall behind her. Her heart was pounding in her ears, left to wonder what would have happened if the man had seen her.

**Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON****'T KNOW FROM THE ANIME/MANGA!**

**Chapter Four**

**Meeting the Squad**

"**Just go talk to him. **Stop being scared."

"I'm not being scared. I'm just…"

"Scared." Hitomi chuckled at her sister.

Hitomi was outside again a few months later, Hiromi holding onto her arm as they walked around the garden beneath the full moon. It was a late night, much too late for anyone to still be up. After Hitomi had told her sister about the eyes she felt watching her she had been expecting them to stop, but they hadn't. They were even there with Hiromi. The sister tried to find them but when she looked they disappeared.

Hitomi was enjoying herself. Tonight they had been talking about a man named Kisuke Urahara. He was apparently just named the Captain of Squad 12 at the same time that Hiromi had been named a Captain. Hiromi and Faile, the new 3rd Seat of the Squad, had been talking and now her sister wanted to go and talk to the other Captain. Hitomi found herself laughing at her sister.

"I'm not scared!" Hiromi told her. Her voice was a little high and so she lowered it with a glance over her shoulder at the house and a light blush on her cheeks. Hitomi knew that her sister was worried about her Squad.

Her Squad now lived in the Kyoma house. Hitomi knew their names by heart. Miyuki, Ayami, Ayane, Faile, and Yuriko. The only one of the Squad that did not live in the Kyoma house was Chisa. She still lived with the Kuchikis. It was nice to hear voices and noises in the house but at the same time it made Hitomi sad. She wanted to go out there and talk to them all herself. Get involved with the talks they would have. Meet this 'Faile' that would move around and play pranks and jokes on the others. But she was still stuck in her room, but only for a little longer.

"I'm not scared," Hiromi repeated in a lower voice. "I'm just…"

Hitomi sighed at her sister and halted their walk. "You're just being foolish, Hiromi. You want to know the truth so just go ahead and go talk to him tomorrow." She smiled as her sister sighed.

The next night, Hiromi sat on her bed, speaking to Kudja like she always would. She was nervous. Tonight was the night that she was going to finally be able to meet the Squad that her sister had ben forming. She feared what their reactions would be but at the same time she couldn't wait.

"_Calm down," _The man in the mask told her. _"You're going to blow a fuse."_

"I can't help it."

"_I know that you can't." _He chuckled._ "I'm glad to see you happy. Considering all the events I had been expecting you to stay hidden or turn into some sort of psycho."_

"No, you're the only Psycho in this story, my friend." Hitomi grinned.

"_You forget that I can only harm others through your hands."_ Kudja told her.

"Touche." Her mood was in wonders. As the time dragged on though her excitement was beginning to fall. Until…

There was two knocks on the door.

"_They're here." _Kudja told her. He faded away as the door opened. Moments later Hitomi had her heart pounding in her ears as her sister lit the candles to brighten up the room.

It took a moment before…

"The Fuck?" The only man of the group cried. "What the hell, Hiromi? I didn't know you swung THAT way." He shook his head.

Hitomi gave a chuckle. She knew who that was right off the back and not just because he was the only man in the room.

"This is not the time for your antics, Faile." Hiromi growled.

Faile Yamato reached the height of 6'3' with short black hair, dark brown eyes, and a long scar on his face, sealing his left eye closed. He was wearing that black and white outfit like the others were with a silver Knight Chess Piece hanging on his ear. This was the man that knew their father the best. Would he answer her questions about him?

Hitomi gave another soft laugh. "Don't be mad, Hiro. He's just teasing." Her hand reached up to clutch her black shirt. It was suddenly very cold in the room.

Hiromi gave her sister a look before beginning to speak. "This is a secret that my mother kept from my father and grandfather for years. I've just continued it until now. I refuse to keep her locked up in this home any longer, but her health…" She shook her head. "When I was born, I was supposed to have a sister. We were twins. But according to everyone, my twin died. She didn't die. Her health was just…" She took a breath to calm her voice before it raised. "My mother had the doctor and nurses lie and say that my twin had died in the process of the birth and kept her hidden in this house for years. It was easy, seeming as how Father was always busy and Grandfather didn't come by too often," She sounded disgusted as she continued on with her explanation. "They never knew. I didn't even know until the day my mother died…" She closed her eyes, trying to erase that memory from her mind. "My sister never died." She repeated. "This is my sister; Hitomi."

The others all just stared for a moment before the questions came pouring out. Hiromi took a seat behind Hitomi and the rest of the Squad sat down across from them. The younger child raised her hand and told the questions to come one at a time.

"Why did the mother hide her?" Ayane asked.

Ayane Tekora, Seat 7, was 5'6' with medium red hair and the same blue eyes as her sister. They were dressed the same so it was only by the length of their hair that you could the difference between them.

"Because she was the first born." Hiromi answered.

"Mother didn't want anyone to know," Hitomi answered, trying to ignore how rough her voice was from being nervous. "About me due to health. She thought that…her family would be looked down upon and so Hiromi was seen…as the only child and the head of the family when…when father would die."

"But that's stupid," Ayami shook her head. "Look at Captain Ukitake! He has tuberculosis and he still moves around and kicks ass!"

Ayami Tekora, Seat 6, was 5'8' with long red hair and deep blue eyes in the black and white robes.

Hitomi closed her eyes for a moment. Hiromi had talked about Captain Jushiro Ukitake before. He was the Captain of Squad 13 and had been a friend of their father's, let alone a student between their Grandfather and one of the oldest Captains of the Seireitei. To still be a Captain while he was sick…you can sort of say that he had become an idol to the eldest Yamamoto.

"Captain Ukitake gained his sickness during his days at the Academy," Hiromi said calmly. "Hitomi has had hers since she was a child. She didn't have time to build the cells that would fight against the sickness if she obtained it in her later years." She ran her eyes over the six across from her. "We have tried to teach her the Soul Reaper skills, but outside of her Zanpakto appearing and a swing or two or maybe a Bakudo, her body doesn't seem to be able to respond the right way and she just gets hurt. We don't know what it is that she has, and I've looked for a way to cure her, but it just doesn't seem to want to reveal itself."

"_Hitomi," _Kudja's voice made the woman look at the man sitting on the edge of her bed again. _"Your stalker-friend is back."_

~He is, huh?~ Hitomi hid a small smirk as she glanced out the window. She wasn't expecting to see anyone, never did, but she did wonder what he was thinking every time he was here. What had she or her sister done to attract his attention like this?

"So, what does this have to do with us?" Miyuki asked, arms crossed.

Miyuki Gurana, Seat 5, was 5'7' with long brown hair with brown eyes. She wore the black and white Shinigami with three piercings in each ear and one in her eyebrow.

"I will not be here all the time to take care of her anymore now that I am a Captain." Hiromi answered in a small smile. "I can't just leave her here without anyone knowing about her, so when I am gone you will be. Think of her as part of the Squad now, though she can't leave the house; yet. We've been working on that." She took a breath.

One of the women that had been silent moved forward. This one was Yuriko Yumiko, Seat 4, was 5'9' in height with long, light purple hair and sapphire eyes, a black headband as she wore the black and white robes. That left the other one to be Chisa Kuchiki. Chisa was 5'8' in height with slate gray eyes and long black hair that she had pulled into a loose braid. Fingerless tekkous rested on her hands with the black and white clothes on, the Lieutenant badge on her left arm. There was a necklace resting around her neck and Hitomi recognized the Kuchiki symbol on it from the books she had read.

Yuriko knelt beside Hitomi and placed a hand on her forehead. Hitomi knew that her head was on fire. It always was. "What are your symptoms?"

"Some days I can move around, others I can't even roll over. My throat swells," As she spoke, Hitomi watched her sister stand and tell the others with her that they had training to do tomorrow and led them from the room, leaving her with Yuriko. As she continued to speak she stared at the new woman. Yuriko was checking her pulse, her skin; everything and everywhere. Hitomi had been waiting for contact with other people for as long as she could remember but now that it was finally here she found her mouth dry and her head empty. She would sit here for hours, thinking about what to say and now she had nothing.

"I've seen you before." Yuriko's voice spoke up and Hitomi glanced back at her in surprise. "On the first night I was here. I had thought that it was just Hiromi taking a pass through the halls but it was your skin that made me know better. It seemed to glow in the moonlight."

"You saw me?" She asked her. "Then why didn't you do anything about it?"

Yuriko closed her eyes, retracting her hand from Hiromi's arm. "The soft voice I would hear late into the night. The distant sound of a door opening but now sounds of steps on the floor as a smooth woman walked by. I thought that it might have been her mother…"

"You mean a ghost?" Hitomi let out a soft scoff. "That kinda fits my profile, doesn't it?" She fell silent for another moment before lifting her head. "You…you're the one that was in Squad 13, aren't you? Under Ukitake?"

Yuriko lifted her head, a look of surprise for a moment before a soft smile spread across her lips. "Yes. I was the 3rd Seat of Squad 13."

"His…sickness. Was he born with it like I was?"

Yuriko stayed silent, searching her mind. "When I first met Jushiro he already his sickness. His hair had already turned white. It was never figured if he was born with it or if he caught it. We just know that it won't go away and no one else in his family has it. I've been trying for years to find something to make him better but I haven't found anything that works just yet." She turned back to Hitomi. "Perhaps, with you, I can find something. The symptoms are similar. Forgive me for sounding like a sad scientist that just wishes to use you as just some sort of test tube but I assure you that that is not the way I see it."

Hitomi smiled up at her. "Hiromi trusts you and I trust her. If she wants to let you try your hand at healing me then be my guest. If it turns around to help heal him too then it would make me all the happier."

**Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON****'T KNOW FROM THE ANIME/MANGA!**

**Aizen will be here in the next chapter or two guys, I promise. That's when it gets really, really fun ;)**

**Chapter Five**

**A Step Closer**

**Everything was so different now.**

Hitomi was still a secret to everyone outside of Squad 14 but she was being taken great care of the Squad. Yuriko had been trying her hardest to try and find a way to help her. There was a concoction that she had made got Hitomi to walk, though slowly, around the house and join them all for dinner one night, but it fell apart in the middle of it and Faile had to help Hiromi take her back to her room. They had tried the same medicine again, but it didn't work the second time.

Hitomi was happy though. She had been able to move around on her own again, even if it had only been for a little while. She felt happy that there was someone that knew enough medical things that could try and help her. She was back into human contact; if you could call their mother human.

Kudja was still there for her, though. He never left her side, his comments on the others always making the sick woman smile. Most of the Squad was just playful comments but there was one that Kudja did not like at all. Faile. Faile had made it plainly clear what he thought about Hitomi and Kudja did not enjoy it too much. But Hitomi didn't say a thing about it. She didn't mind that he hated her; she had a choice to just walk away now and turn to someone else instead enduring it like she had too when it was her mother.

It was a calm, smooth day as Hitomi was enjoying a warm nap in her room when she was jerked awake by the sisters Ayami and Ayane bursting into her room. When they locked her door she knew that something serious was going on. "What's happened?" She demanded.

"I'm not sure," Ayami shook her head. "All we know is that Hiromi brought back some wounded woman with her from the Human World. From all the blood…"

"Is Hiromi all right?" Hitomi demanded, slipping out of the bed. Her feet were unstable but Ayane grabbed her.

"To be honest, we're not sure. There was just so much…so much blood." Hitomi struggled to move but Ayane tightened her grip. "No! The Captain told us to keep you here and wait for her to tell us otherwise."

"Please," Hitomi's voice cracked. "I have to know if she's okay! Please, just a peek. I have to know."

Ayane and Ayami shared a look before sighing. They were sisters as well so they understood how Hitomi felt. "All right," Ayami nodded. "But only through the outside window, understand?"

Hitomi nodded and they began to lead her through her outside door. They seemed to know what room they were already heading towards. Hitomi took a silent breath before peeking in the window.

The wounded woman that Yuriko was working on was 5'7 with long, light brown hair that curved into a braid to her waist as she was dressed in ripped up clothes of white and purple.

Hiromi sat there, watching as she clenched a new sword to her chest; Hitomi put the woman and the blade together. Her sister was bleeding slightly but the blood on her clothes didn't seem to all belong to her. What had happened?

Chisa then burst into the room with a new man in tow. Hitomi was expecting the sister to drag her back to the room but they both stood; it seemed that they were just as interested themselves.

This new man was tall and lean with light skin and gray eyes. His hair was a messy light-blond with strands framing the sides of his face and hanging between his eyes. He was dressed in the standard black and white and a long-sleeved Haori. It didn't take long for Hitomi to guess which Captain this was.

"Is everything all right?" Kisuke Urahara demanded. So this was the man that her sister was always talking about, hmm? "Hiromi," Kisuke knelt beside her, one hand gripping her wrist while the other lifted up the side of her shirt to see the wound. "You're bleeding. You shouldn't be sitting here like this."

Hiromi shook her head. "I'm fine. She's-"

"Let me take care of you," Kisuke's voice was firm and she sighed before nodding. Chisa and Shiori excused themselves out into the hall, leaving the three of them in the room with the woman.

Hitomi was thankful that someone could help her sister as Yuriko worked on the other one.

"What happened to her?" Yuriko finally asked.

"She was killing humans," Hiromi answered her. Hitomi raised her brows in surprise as she stared through the window carefully. None of them had seemed to notice then yet and so she would stay for as long as she could. "And so Kaien and I stopped her. I sent him to grab my grandfather while I took care of her. I…I didn't think that my attacks would hurt her as much as they did, though."

Kisuke's movements paused. "Hiromi, did…did you swallow something? Like a poison?"

Hitomi watched as her sister glanced at that sword she had been holding before turning back to the blond Captain. "There was…there was this purple dust that was shot at me. Why? What is it?"

"Poison. Are you feeling lightheaded or strange?" Hitomi felt her throat tighten. Hiromi had been poisoned? Why? With what? Kisuke gave a growl and turned to the door. "Chisa!" The door opened and the woman poked her head in. "Go back to Hiyori and tell her to give you the ALZ 1112! Hurry!" Chisa nodded and hurried off. The blond man turned back to the woman beside him and placed his hands on his cheeks, pulling her face to him. "Look at me, Hiromi. Look at me! Tell me everything that happened tonight!

Hitomi narrowed her eyes, listening intently to her sister. "Kaien and I…were on our way back," As the tale went on they had come across her killing the humans and attacking them when they tried to stop her, claiming revenge for her family. "She…she's a Bount." Hiromi whispered. "A half-breed, but a Bount nonetheless. Her Doll…turned into that after…after I hit." Kisuke nodded, taking a quick glimpse at the blade. "And I just…just lost it. I didn't…I don't,"

Hitomi didn't know what a Bount was but she was sure that she was going to talk to her sister about it later.

"It's what you sucked in that made you react that way." Kisuke cut her off. "The Poison that you inhaled sends you into a killing frenzy before you fall into a coma like sleep if it's what I'm thinking about. You either didn't suck in too much which is why you're not destroying Karakura Town."

Pounding footsteps sounded down the hall before Chisa burst into the room again, a small, black box in her hands. "Is she all right?" She demanded as she knelt beside the 12th Squad Captain, handing him the box.

"If this is what I think it is then she'll be fine," Opening the box with one hand and the other still pressed against Hiromi's cheek, he pulled out a needle. The woman turned her face to stare at Yuriko. She had paused on her healing of the Bount and was looking up at her Captain.

"Is…is she okay?"

Yuriko nodded. "She'll be fine."

Hiromi gave a relieved smile as she turned back to face Kisuke. Something good was happening as Hitomi watched as a thick, bluish-black substance. Kisuke was trying to hide his smile. "What are you smiling about?" Hiromi asked.

He locked eyes with her. "I was right. The dust you inhaled was making you partake in a killing frenzy. You pulled out of it quickly, so you didn't take in as much as I had thought. That's why you were able to stop yourself from killing her and anyone else that was out there. If you had sucked in too much of the poison though, you would have died almost immediately."

Hitomi gave out a silent sight of relief as her knees decided to stop shaking now. Her sister was safe now. She didn't even want to think about what she was going to have to do if something happened to Hiromi.

"Kisuke," Hiromi's voice made her sister look back into the room. "Can you make me something?"

"Like what?"

"Something that will sustain this Bount's longing for souls."

"What do you mean?" Chisa asked. Hitomi listened, intrigued by her sister's motive.

"Bounts get strength and life from devouring souls. Can you make me a device that will maintain this woman's urge for them?" All three just looked at her for a moment. "She is a half-breed so her urge for the souls are harder to control; especially since she didn't have any other Bounts there to help her. Make me something to give to her; please."

Kisuke was silent for a moment. "I'll try my best, but before you do anything, you should get some sleep, okay?"

Hiromi nodded. Kisuke went to leave the room when the door lurched open, revealing an enraged older man and a worried looking young man. It made Hitomi jump and duck under the window beside the other sisters before all three glanced in again.

The young man had to be the Kaien that Hiromi was talking about with aqua green eyes and spiky, black hair. He wore a lieutenant badge of nhsi left arm and some kind of tattoo crest on the other.

It wasn't too hard to guess who the elder man was. At the sight of him, Hitomi's eyes narrowed. His eyes were read with a long white beard and eyebrows and scars all over his bald head. He wore his Haori draped over his shoulders and a wooden cane was in his right hand.

"Hiromi, are you all-" Genrysai's words halted when he realized he was face to face with Kisuke. "What are you doing here?"

Kisuke gave his embarrassed grin. "Hiromi sent for me and good thing that she did. If she had been involved with that poison any longer then she might not be alive now." Kisuke gave Hiromi a nod and then out the door he was. Something told Hitomi that he would be back later to check on her.

"Are you all right?" Kaien asked as he pushed himself past the old man and knelt beside his friend.

"Of course I am. Don't worry. You didn't think that the Bount could kill me, did you?"

"Well according to Captain Urahara she could have." The man couldn't help but smirk.

Hiromi went to reply when Genrysai took a step forward, his eyes on the still unconscious woman. "Is this the one?" He asked.

"Yes." His granddaughter answered.

"You brought her back for execution, did you not?" He asked, taking another step forward. "We can take care of that right now."

"No," Hitomi held her breath; this was better than a drama show. "I didn't bring her back for execution. I brought her back for acceptance."

"What are you talking about?" Chisa asked, but Hiromi's eyes were on her Grandfather.

"Why wasn't I ever told about the Bounts?"

Hitomi watched carefully, listening to what was going on. It seemed that this old man kept a lot of things hidden from his granddaughter. That told her where their mother got it from.

"Absolutely not," The elder man replied after the others had left the room. "I allowed Faile from the Maggot's Nest and Shiori even after she left her Squad. But someone that's not even a Soul Reaper is unspeakable. No."

Hiromi stared at him for a moment. "I understand the thoughts running through her head, but do you not feel responsible for taking her parents away?"

Genrysai glared down at his granddaughter. "Hiromi, I will go to some lengths because you are my granddaughter, but this is just too far."

"Then let me do a test." Her response made him left an eyebrow. "I want to see what she can do when she's not in rage. Let me hold her on my Squad for a little while and see what happens. You never know, she might end up saving your life from a Hollow Attack."

Genrysai continued to glare at his granddaughter. Their eyes held a silent battle before he sighed and turned to leave the room. "I'm too lenient with you," He replied. "But this is the last one. Not any other non-Soul Reaper or one from the Maggot's Nest, you understand?"

"Thank you, Grandfather."

Hitomi couldn't believe it. The old man was letting her do it. She turned from the window, a small smile on her face. Her sister was amazing. Or maybe she just had it easy. Either way she got everything that she wanted, no matter what. It was impressive.

"So, it seems that we've got a new Squad member," Ayami smiled as she and her sister took Hitomi back to her room. "and she's not a Soul Reaper. Exciting."

"I know, right?" Ayane grinned. "God, I love our Captain." She chuckled and then looked at Hitomi. "We'll bring her by for introductions later, all right?"

Hitomi nodded as they reached her room again. She liked meeting the new people, really she did, but there was just one person that she wanted to meet. She wanted to meet him so bad, that man that would always stare at her in the garden.

**Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON****'T KNOW FROM THE ANIME/MANGA!**

**Chapter Six**

**We Meet At Last**

**Something wrong had happened. **The bad feeling hit Hitomi harshly, waking her up from her sleep. Kudja could feel it too and was standing in front of the door, watching. Slowly lifting her hand, the woman grasped the large blade that hung above her head and pulled it from its sheath. It wasn't as heavy as it was the last time she held it and so she was able to hold it straight and steady. She held her breath, waiting until her door burst open. She pulled a surprised look at those that entered.

It was several members of the Squad. Ayane, Miyuki, Shizuka, and Kameyo. The four women all moved into the room and took places on the floor around the bed. Shizuka gave the other woman a look as she continued to hold her sword. Hitomi stared back for a moment before lowering the blade as Kudja had returned to his seat on the edge of the bed. She took notice of the look on Ayane's face.

"What happened?"

Ayane took a deep breath. "A group fog four of Squad 9 were sent to investigate the portals that have been opening in the Rukon District 117 after the Hollow attacks in District 98. The group hadn't return for three weeks. Captain Hiromi, Captain Rose Otoribashi of Squad 3, Lieutenants Chisa and Kaien, and Tamiko and Faile were the six sent on the mission to find them. They ended up in a desert called Hueco Mundo."

"Hueco Mundo?" Hitomi repeated with a soft voice. That name felt…familiar for some reason. She remembered the note that Hiromi had left for her, talking about a mission with the other Captain and the others. What had happened?

"Captain Kisuke told me and Ayami what had happened and we followed to Hueco Mundo. I found Captain Otoribashi and Hiromi with a group of creatures called Arrancars and a few of the still living members of the group from Squad 9. It was soon after that a battle ensued with Hollows. Many Hollows."

"The Arrancar sisters helped us fight them while I stayed with the other with the Squad 9 members. I didn't see anything that happened but Hiromi told me everything. Told me that other Arrancars showed up as the fighting continued. Arrancars not on our side. Hiromi got pulled away in the battle and an Arrancar shot at her with a green light, I believe Kaoru called it Cero, and Ayami…she…" Ayane's voice faltered for a moment. "She shoved Captain out of the way and took the hit herself. After that, Tamiko jumped in to attack the Arrancar that had fired the shot.

"It was then that Captain's Urahara, Kuchiki, and Yoruichi showed up with more Soul Reapers, fighting off the Hollows. Another Arrancar appeared and attack Hiromi and Captain Urahara but Chisa stepped in this time, taking that fight herself. Somehow, they lost sight of Chisa, Tamiko, and Ayami in the fight. Hiromi was ordered to pull back but she refused to leave her Squad behind. In the end, Faile had to knock her out and bring her back to the Soul Society. Chisa and Tamiko and…and my sister was left behind. They're gone!" Ayane slammed her face into her hands and Kameyo placed an arm around her, giving her a shoulder to bury her face into.

Miyuki held her eyes closed as she turned to Hitomi. "Ayane…she wanted to come here and keep you company for the night. I hope you don't mind."

Hitomi gave a soft smile. She was sure that it was Ayane looking for the company, not the other way around. "It's fine. Stay as long as you all need to."

And they did. The five women stayed up late into the night, talking and making jokes, trying to make themselves all feel better about the horrid event that had taken place earlier that day. Even Kudja joined in, giving Hitomi some good comebacks on things that Kameyo or Shizuka said. In the end, the four women fell asleep on Hitomi's floor. Yuriko came by soon after that, as if knowing, and placed pillows and blankets over them before wishing Hitomi a good night.

Hitomi wanted to sleep but she was also interested with these two Arrancars that had returned with them from Hueco Mundo. Using the wall for support, she silently left her room. Miyuki had said the two of them were in a room beside Yuriko's and that was where she found them.

The one staring out the window had long black hair that nearly reached her feet at the height of 5'3' and red eyed with some kind of lines that seemed to sparkle beneath the moonlight. She had a bone-like structure on her neck and there was a hole in her right palm as she was dressed in a pair of white pants and a matching shirt. It seemed like they were wearing the opposite of the Shinigami. There was a sword on her hip.

The other was laying on the bed at the height of 5'6' and shorter black hair and darker eyes. Dressed in the same with her sword propped up against the wall by her head the woman had her shirt in a deep cut down her chest where the red symbol, like one that you found on a Black Widow, was seen with a hole through the middle of it. Her bone-like structure was on the bottom, left side of her face.

"So, you're the Arrancars," The two women stared at her. "What are you names?"

"Kaori," The smaller one's voice was soft.

"Kaoru," The taller one growled. "You, you look like that woman. The Captain."

"Hiromi? Yes, she's my sister." Hitomi took a step forward and took a seat on the edge of the empty bed.

"You…" Kaori stared at her. "You're sick. Deathly sick."

Hitomi gave a sad smile. "Yes. Since birth." Talking about it just made Hitomi feel worse about it. Maybe, if she had been stronger, she could have gone with Hiromi and help. She might have been able to save Chisa and Tamiko and Ayami from being…"We have been trying to find a cure but no luck as of yet.

The small woman looked thoughtful for a moment. "Maybe…Szayel could-"

"It doesn't matter, Kaori." Kaoru cut her sister off. "We're not in Hueco Mundo anymore, remember? And after that fight, if we were ever to return, we would be slaughtered for betrayal." She then sighed. "I just hope Raiden stays safe."

Hitomi glanced between the two sisters before taking a breath. "This…desert place. Hueco Mundo. Tell me, what's it like?"

"Why are you so interested?" Kaoru snapped.

The sick woman gave a smile. "Due to my sickness I have never seen anything outside of this house or yard. I am eager to know everything about everything."

Kaoru pulled an embarrassed face as she sat up with an apologetic look. "It's nothing special."

"Please."

Kaori smiled herself before sitting at her sister's feet. "Well, like you said, it is a desert. It's always warm, never winter…"

_**~What have you done**_

_**What are you hiding**_

_**What are you holding on to~**_

**Hitomi's condition wasn't getting any better.** Yuriko's attempt to heal her would all fail, resulting in her sickness to be the same and sometimes even being a little worse than before. She had her good days and her bad days, and believe me the bad days were horrible. Sometimes, Hitomi e3ven wondered why she was still alive. There were reasons, right? Or was someone just wanting her to suffer? Well, whatever it was, it wasn't fair. Was she sick when she was alive on earth as well? Was she going to be sick again when she returned to earth? For years she had wondered why she was given this curse and for years no answer came.

It was New Years. Hiromi was going out for Kisuke's birthday. This was the anniversary of their parents deaths but neither of them cared for that at the moment. Hiromi had paid her respects to them the night before when she had taken Hitomi out for their evening walk. The snow was…delightful for her. It always was. Its pale white existence reminded the elder sister of herself; the weak, cold delicacy that fell from the sky and landed on the ground for everyone to shove aside or walk on but at the same time many adored.

Hueco Mundo was a desert. Always warm. Perhaps a change in climate would help with her health, but at the same time it could just make it worse.

Chisa, Tamiko, and Ayami had yet to return. Ayane wasn't her usual self now. She didn't talk as much as she did and she wasn't around the Barracks too much now, either. Byakuya, Chisa's younger twin, had approached Hiromi and asked for his sister's position as Lieutenant until she returned so he was helping Faile and Yuriko do her work. The way that Faile gladly saw it, it was practice for the young man in the years to come since he would be taking over the Kuchiki Household.

Hitomi was always feeling useless, but more so than normal. She wanted, more than anything, to be able to help her sister. With anything, but Hiromi wouldn't let her do to fear of her sickness. She could sit there and read and write in her room, taking the paperwork or something like that but still she received refusal. She just wanted to help. She would do anything but she was just stuck in this damn room until someone came to take her for her walk. It was like she was a damn dog! It wasn't fair!

"_He's here again," _Kudja told her. _"I can sense him."_

Pulling away from her thoughts, Hitomi curled her hand around her blanket as she glared down at it. "He is, huh? And I'm not even outside. I…" She was cut off by a knocking on her door. "Yes?" She called.

"How are you, Hitomi?" Hiromi asked, kneeling beside her sister. The frail woman slowly pushed herself into a sitting position. She opened her mouth to respond when her eyes landed on the man that had followed her sister. It was the Lieutenant from the hall that one day! The first person outside of her mother and her sister that she had ever laid eyes on. What was he doing here and why was Hiromi bringing him to her?

"Is this a new member to the Squad, Hiromi?" She asked.

"No," The Captain shook her head. "Not this time." Hitomi frowned, a mad look in her eye. "This is Sosuke Aizen, Lieutenant of Squad 5."

"Why is he here?" She growled.

"_It's him," _Kudja hissed. His eyes narrowed. _"This is the one that watches us."_

~It is?~

"Hitomi, this is our little stalker," Hiromi told her with a small smirk.

Hitomi took a moment, glaring at Aizen for a bit longer before her face softened. "So, you're the one that watches us, hmm? Can I ask why?"

Aizen closed his eyes. "So, Hiromi was telling the truth." He knelt beside her on the other side of her little bed. "Tell me. Please."

"Tell you what?" She growled.

"Everything."

Hitomi raised a brow and stared at the man as her sister left them alone in the room. He wanted…to know about her? Why? What made her so special to this man? "Tell…tell me your name again."

"My name is Aizen. Sosuke Aizen. Lieutenant of Squad 5, under Captain Shinji Hirako." That Captain was familiar. Another friend of her sister's. "And what is your name?"

"So, at last we meet. One would think, that after watching me all this time, that you would know my name." His answer was just a smile before she gave a silent sigh. "My name is Hitomi Yamamoto, elder sister to Captain Hiromi."

"Does Yamamoto know that he has another granddaughter?" Sosuke asked.

Hitomi shook her head. "No. I am, what you would call, a secret. And a secret to everyone outside of my sister's Squad." She gave the man a look. "Until now, at least." She pulled a face. "Don't kneel on the floor like your begging, Lieutenant. You can sit on the bed. It doesn't bother me."

Sosuke stood up and sat at her feet before glancing at the sword above her. "For being such a sick woman, you still hold the strength to have a Zanpakto." He noted.

Hitomi glanced off to the door where her Zanpakto stood, watching them behind his mask. "Kudja is my strength. Without him…I doubt that I would have even made it this far." She turned back to Sosuke. "Why do you watch me and my sister?"

"It's not your sister that I come to watch." Sosuke replied, glancing at the sword again.

"Then why do you watch me, Lieutenant?" The man was avoiding the question.

"Please, don't call me Lieutenant. The name is Sosuke." The man smiled. "And I'll answer your questions, but only if you answer mine first."

"And what would those be?"

"I want to know everything."

"Yes, I understand that, but what do you mean by 'everything'?"

"The story. Your story. From the beginning to now." Sosuke told her. "Why are you sick? Why were you kept secret? Everything."

Hitomi shook her head. "That interested, huh? Why?"

"Do you not see yourself as interesting?" Sosuke asked her. She closed her eyes. ~No…I see myself as…~ "Please."

Hitomi opened her eyes again before sighing. "Hiromi seems to think that you are trustworthy, so I suppose it wouldn't hurt. Just don't…don't-"

Sosuke reached forward and patted her folded hands, understanding what she was trying to say. "Don't worry; you have nothing to fear."

**Finally, Aizen is here. He will be in just about every chapter after this, I promise. I can't wait!**

**Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


	7. Update

_**My apologies on their not being chapters submitted in the last week or so. My Grandfather is in the hospital so I have not been writing as of now. I'm not leaving but just give me a few more days before I can give you guys some more chapters. I'm really sorry about this but You are all just going to have to wait. It won't be long before I'm back and I hope that you guys can wait just a little longer :)**_


	8. Chapter 7

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON****'T KNOW FROM THE ANIME/MANGA!**

**I know that it's been forever and I'm really, really sorry! I'm back now though, guys, so don't worry!**

**Chapter Seven**

**The Seireitei**

**Lieutenant Sosuke Aizen was a polite, soft-spoken intellectual, as well as smart. **He sat there for days, talking about everything, explaining everything about the Soul Reapers and the Humans and the Hollows to Hitomi in ways that her sister never could. The girl confined to the bed clung to every word that came of the man's mouth, yearning for more day after day. Whenever he walked into her room at night she felt a burst of energy in her body and she forgot about everything involving her sickness. Kudja would sit there against the wall beside Hitomi, listening to the Lieutenant himself and explaining the things that his wielder understood. He was happy that she was enjoying this so much so he wasn't going to intervene in any way; he would let it go on for as long as it could.

Today was April first. It was Added by SantaTeresa

Added by Nwang2011

Added by SunXia

Hiromi and Hitomi's birthday. The Squad had thrown a private party for just the members of the Squad last night, knowing that the other Captains planned on giving Hiromi one that night. Tonight Hitomi had plans with Sosuke again and she couldn't wait. Besides, Kisuke Urahara had come to take her sister out; the two of them could hang out more later. Of course, Hitomi was positive that Hiromi was tired of taking care of her, no matter what she said. She tried to stay out of her life as much as she could, now that she had someone to talk to herself. Now Hitomi didn't have to call out to Hiromi in the middle of the night if she couldn't move or if she needed someone; Sosuke was always there.

If Hitomi had been raised normally, then she would have found Sosuke's constant appearance to be strange, but it wasn't. It was very…appealing to the sick woman. It made her feel important.

"Happy birthday, Hitomi,"

The woman lifted her head with a smile. "Sosuke!"

The Lieutenant wore his own smile as he walked further into the room, taking his seat at the foot of her bed. "What? Worried that I wasn't going to show up?"

"Of course not," She assured him.

He continued to smile. "All you need to do is call me; I'll come, no matter where I am." She turned her face to the side, not sure how to reply to that. Sosuke sat there, smiling at her for a moment before he stood. "Now, shall I go ahead and give you your present?"

"My present?" she looked back at him.

"Yes, your present. Please tell me you've gotten gifts on your birthday before."

"Is that what those are?" She lifted her finger and pointed to the desk in the corner. Sosuke turned and found a group of wrapped gifts. "I found them when I woke up this morning; I didn't know what to do."

Sosuke began to laugh, shaking his head. He picked up the presents and brought them to the bed, setting them before her before taking his seat again. "Here. Open them."

Hitomi frowned for a moment at the strange feeling in her chest before grabbing the first one. They were all from the women in the Squad, minus Faile and the three women that were currently MIA.

Hiromi's present was a new bath pack of multiple soaps and lotions. Yuriko had given her some books(a little notecard explaining that they were history and nature books from the world below). Miyuki and Ayane both had brought her something called chocolate that Hitomi greatly enjoyed. Shiori, Shizuka, and Kameyo had come together and got her a new bed packet in the colors of white and blue. Ukari's gift had been some new clothes, as was Manami's. Kaori and Kaoru, the Arrancar sisters, had given her some kind of flower.

"It's a Desert Willow," Sosuke told her with a soft smile. "Quite a pristine choice." Taking her hand, Sosuke lifted her from her bed, steadying her on her feet. "Now, are you ready for my gift?" He asked her.

"And just what is your gift?"

Sosuke's smile as large. "The Seireitei."

**When Sosuke says the Seireitei, he means the Seireitei. **At first, Hitomi thought that he was just teasing her but he actually meant it. One moment he had escorted her to their backyard and the next she found herself onto of the roof, staring out over the vast city that she had longed to see for years now. She couldn't believe her eyes. She had always imagined what the Soul Society would look like but this…it seemed to be too much for her and she found herself getting light-headed and stumbling backwards.

Sosuke slipped an arm around her waist, steadying her. "Careful now. You don't want to fall before you even get to go anywhere, now do you?"

"S-sorry," she stared over the city and then looked at him in confusion. "Go anywhere?"

He nodded, still smiling. "Of course; I'm taking you on a little trip."

"A-a trip!?" She backed away from him, shaking her head with fear on her face. "No! I can't! If I was seen then Hiromi could get in trouble! I would cause too much-"

"Hitomi, calm down." Sosuke chuckled at her. "I can assure you that nothing bad is going to happen as long as you're with me. Stop worrying."

She took a deep breath. "You promise?"

"Don't you trust me?" He asked her.

What could she say to that? This was the man that had come to see her every night for the last five months. This was the man that she had told everything to…in a way. This was the man that Hiromi trusted enough to introduce her to even though he wasn't on her Squad. If Hiromi trusted him, then she should too.

"All right," She nodded.

Sosuke smiled and took her hand gently in his before stepping off of the roof. This must have been the flash step that Hiromi had explained to her because they didn't fall to the ground like she was expecting them to. Instead they sort of flew across the sky in the night air. Hitomi found herself with a huge grin spread across her face. All worries about her sickness seemed to disappear as she gazed down at the city that she lived in. all the homes and the buildings and the trees. They passed over a large house towards the east instantly told her that this was where Chisa Kuchiki and her family lived; or where the woman did live. It was the largest estate in the area.

Their journey was full of Sosuke explaining to her what everything was from the sections of the Soul Society to their pause at the large structure in the middle of the city.

"The Seireitei." He told her. He began to explain everything about the circular shiro to her. There were four main entrances, ten days walk apart and were each guarded by a Gate Guardian. The Guardians were apparently giants that had the strength to lift the gates; the gates were made of something called Sekkiseki. The Gate to the west, the White Way, was guarded by Jidanbo Ikkanzaka. Higonyudo held the Red Hollow to the south. The North, Black Ridge, was held by Danzomaru while the East, Blue Stream, was guarded by Kaiwan.

The walls of the Seireitei were made of the Sekkiseki as well. The rare type of stone was used to negate all Reiryoku and formed a barrier around the city to stop anything spiritual from breaching it from anywhere.

"There are houses," Hitomi pointed out. "See, The Kuchiki Manor is there."

"Yes, just like yours is." Sosuke pointed towards the other side of the area and Hitomi nodded. She'd recognize that backyard garden anywhere.

There was the white tower that stood in the middle of the Seireitei. According to Sosuke, that was where the criminals were imprisoned, awaiting their execution on Sokyoku, the hill beside it. Central 46 Compound was a highly restricted underground complex and contained the Assembly Hall of the government of the Soul Society and the Seijotokyorin, a residential district for the Central 46, as well as the Daireishokairo, the repository of all the knowledge and history of the Soul Society. The Shin'o Academy was the school for the Shinigami. It taught the four main classes of combat. Hoho, Kido, Hakudo, and Zanjutsu.

The 1st Division was where Genrysai Yamamoto currently lived, as well as the Assembly Hall for both the Captains and the Lieutenants. The 2nd Division as home to Yoruichi Shihoin at the moment, as she was Commander of the Special Forces. The Nest of Maggots was heavily guards on their grounds. The 3rd Division.

Sosuke told her everything about the Seireitei and the captains that he could and he paused as he came to Squad 14. Her sister's squad.

"I am actually quite surprised that Yamamoto let your sister create another Squad. Some would say that he is too lenient on her. Others say foolish."

"I say both." Hitomi replied, pushing back a yawn. "But as long as my sister is happy, so am I."

Sosuke smiled at her and they stood in silence for a little longer. "Come on, let's get you back to bed." Hitomi opened her mouth to refuse but closed it. It was true, she was tired but she didn't want to go back just yet. The Soul Society, all of this was beautiful! It was the first time that she had seen anything outside of her backyard or pictures from the others in the Squad. To leave now… "Don't worry," Sosuke told her. "I'll bring you to see it all again. You don't have to fear of it disappearing on you, Hitomi."

The woman gave a small smile as she looked at him. "Are you a mind-reader, Sosuke?"

The man smiled back at her. "Of course not, Hitomi. You're just easy to read, is all."

She frowned. "Is that right? Well, we'll just have to do something about that, won't we?"

**Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


	9. Chapter 8

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON****'T KNOW FROM THE ANIME/MANGA!**

**Chapter 8**

**Questions and Answers**

**"Are you ready?"**

"Ready?" Hitomi tilted her head to the side, staring at Sosuke in confusion for a moment. "I'm sorry if this is rude of me, but I'm afraid that I don't want to go back home again just yet."

The man shook his head with a smile as he stood up from the ground. He had taken her out on another trip around the Soul Society; had been every night since their first trip a month ago. Hitomi had gotten extremely sick on the first night but she had refused to stay locked up in her room again, despite what Sosuke had told her. They were now in a set of trees towards the West of the Rukongai; the 6th Ward of the Fungai District.

(You guys know where that's at, don't you? ;) )

Sosuke smiled down at her. "I'm not taking you home yet, Hitomi. I have…other plans for you."

"Other?" She raised a brow as an unsettling feeling spread through her stomach. Kudja placed a hand on her shoulder. "What do you mean?" Sosuke turned for a moment and grabbed something from behind a tree and then held it out to her. "Kudja?" She titled her head as she took her Zanpakto. "What did you bring this for?"

"I'm going to perform a test." He answered her.

"A test?" She didn't like the sounds of this.

"Yes. I want to see just how much you can perform with your Zanpakto.

"W-what?!"

"Your sister's strength is extraordinary. She took down multiple Captains of the Squads to get her own Squad of the Guards. I wonder if your strength can match hers."

"What are you, stupid?" She growled. "I can barely move on my own, let alone fight!"

"But you fought of your mother all those years ago."

"Barely!" She pushed herself to her feet and backed away from the man. Him talking like this to her, it made her feel even worse. Hitomi was nothing like her sister. Hiromi was…Hiromi was everything that she was not. "There's nothing that I can do! I can't do anything but fall and be sick!"

"That's all you'll ever be able to do if you continue to believe that to be so." Sosuke backed up from her and placed a hand on the Zanpakto at his waist. "Now, either you start, or I will."

"Are you serio-" Her words were cut off as the Lieutenant of Squad 5 flashed in front of her, bring his blade down. She barely had time to lift her's up and block him. The force of the strike made her arms feel like jelly and they fell to her sides when he backed off. "Are you CRAZY!?" She cried. "I'm not a fighter, Aizen! I'm not a Soul Reaper! I can't do this!"

"If not, then why do you have a Zanpakto?" He asked her, tightening his grip on his own. "Why were you chosen to wield one instead of him picking someone else?" She didn't have an answer to that. "Just face it, you're too afraid to do anything. You've been sitting in that room all these years, wallowing in your self-pity to where you no longer have the urge to do anything for yourself. You have to rely on others for everything!"

His swords stung her as he ran forward for another attack. This bastard…he was toying with her! The realization of this made anger surge through her skin. No one had the permission to talk to her like that. No one and not ever! Tightening her grip, Hitomi felt strength surge through her as she dodged and blocked. That stupid smirk on his face made her anger flair even more and more before she had finally had enough of it. She sidestepped his playful swing and, instead of running this time, twirled around with a back-handed swipe heading towards the sky.

Her sword swiped the glasses from his face, a thin line now appearing across his cheek as she backed away from the Shinigami, breathing hard. A clear look of shock spread across his face before his eyes turned to her. She felt fear clutch at her chest from the look he gave her. "I may have underestimated you." He told her. Taking his left hand, he ran it through his hair, folding it backwards as a single strand hung between his eyes. She felt herself caught at the new look and feel she got from this man before. "But that will not happen again."

Sosuke wiped the blood from his face before lifting it to his mouth to lick it off. He mumbled something to himself, tapping his chin as he turned from her for a moment. He then glanced back at her, a sharp grin on his face before he flash-stepped again, resuming their battle. His blows were stronger, harder now.

The fear in Hiromi's chest expanded. This…this wasn't the Sosuke she had talked to for the last five years. This wasn't the man she knew…The man she knew was just a cover. A mask to disguise the manipulative and dangerous man that she saw before her now. Why was he doing this? What was going on? She doubted that she could continue on with this for much longer. Kudja tried to talk to her, but she couldn't hear him over the sound of her heart thumping and her breath being so loud.

"What is it that you want?" Hitomi demanded, backing away from him again and landing in a defensive stance. She had seen her sister take this stance in a battle she had watched between her and Faile. She prayed that Sosuke didn't do what Faile did and run in for a full attack. She gave a silent sigh of relief as the Lieutenant paused in his own steps.

"What I want?" A strange, fearsome look spread across Sosuke's face. "No one has stood on top of the world," He told her. "Not even the gods. Until now. I will stand on the heavens and end the unbearable vacancy on the world's throne."

"And just how, pray tell, do you plan to do that?" She asked him. She could feel her arms growing weaker. ~No, not yet!~ She feared what he would do to her if she were to fall now. ~Not now, dammit! Just a little longer! Please!~

"That's what I need you for," He told her.

"M-me?" She asked in shock. "Why me?"

"Normally," He answered. "I wouldn't care. Everyone around me is just a pawn that I can use for my own means. I am unaffected by any form of morals or ethics, they are just restrictions on my potential. I, therefore, will stop at nothing to further my ambitions, even if it means that I have to kill those in my way. But you…it seems that you are…something else. I'm not sure just yet, but the answer will make itself known before all of this is over. Until then, I shall just keep an eye on you. If you try to tell your sister, I highly doubt that she will believe you. Let alone anyone else for that matter. All attempts of my revenge will stay secret."

"Revenge?" Hitomi asked him.

"Surely, you feel something of the same, do you now?" Sosuke asked her with another of his grins. "All of these years you had to stay hidden as you rotted away in the cursed room. Don't tell me that you don't feel something in your chest every time your sister and the others leave that house, leaving you behind and on your own. Don't tell me that dark feelings of hate and anger are not somewhere inside of you, waiting to break free and get revenge on your sister; on your grandfather!"

Hitomi stared at him, as she got lost in his words. He was…right. Those painful feelings of being left behind were there. All those years of being tortured by her mother…they were there. The hate for Genrysai were the worst of them all, but Hiromi…she didn't hate her sister, did she?

"But enough of this," Sosuke's voice cut her thoughts off and brought her back to the man before her as sword out in front of him.

Sosuke's Zanpakuto, Kyoka Suigetsu was a normal katana, its only decoration being the tsuba in a hexagon instead of a rectangle. The two sides parallel to the blade were long as the four other sides above and below the blade are shortened to give off a diamond or prism-like shape. It held a green handle.

He locked eyes with the feeble woman before him as a grin broke out across his face. "Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu."

_Call me forth, Hitomi! Quickly!_

Kudja's voice made Hitomi squeeze her eyes shut. "Reflect, Kudja Suru!"

Sosuke watched for a moment, confusion in his eyes at the sight before him. A second form of himself stood beside him, his Zanpakto, but a new form stood beside Hitomi as well. It was a man, 6'1' in height, with long pale blue hair nearly to his knees and a pair of dark yellow eyes that glared at him from behind a black and white, emotionless mask as he wore matching colors.

"What trickery is this?" He wondered aloud, interest plain in his voice.

Hitomi was confused herself. How could Kudja be standing there in plain view to Sosuke? What was going on?

"Sosuke Aizen," Kudja's voice was deep and full of anger as he glared at the man from behind his mask. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Kudja Suru, Hitomi's Zanpakto."

Sosuke was silent for a moment. "And?"

"This is not a pleasant introduction." Kudja growled. "Hitomi may not know much due to her circumstances, but that doesn't mean the same befalls myself. Suigetsu and I have met once before so I know all your tactics. You may not know me but I'm sure you Zanpakto does know. She gave you a refusal in wanting to cast her Shikai, did she not?" The frown that passed over his face told them that Kudja had been right.

"What are you talking about, Kudja?" Hitomi asked him.

Kudja glanced at his wielder. "Suigetsu's Shikai has the ability to make her target misinterpret another person's form, shape, mass, feel, and smell. The initiation condition for the hypnosis is to show the enemy the release of Suigetsu. Even after seeing it just once, that person will succumb to the hypnosis every time it is cast again. It gives Aizen here the chance to attack without being noticed as others will stay focused on his Zanpakto instead. But do not fear, Hitomi. This tactic cannot work on us."

"And just why is that?" Hitomi asked. Sosuke listened, the interest still on his face.

"As I said before. Suigetsu and myself have met before. I am the only existing Zanpakto that she can't have effect on." Kudja closed his eyes for a moment. "Reflection, makes you think of a mirror, does it now. Much like your own move, I rely on something much like that. Instead, my Shikai reflects whatever is used upon us and sends it right back at the enemy. Say you were to use a Bakudo on us. It would bounce off of us and land on you."

"Really," Aizen's face broke out into a smile. "Now isn't that something." He reached out and grabbed the back of his clone's neck. It shattered away into his Zanpakto again. Hitomi watched as Kudja did the same and disappeared. She gripped her blade still but gave a silent sigh of relief as Sosuke sheathed Suigetsu again. "I am impressed, Hitomi." He told her. He picked his glasses up from the ground again, his hair fall back to its original state. "You are more than I thought you were going to be. Well done."

She glared at him. "You bastard!" She went to run at him but fell to her knees instead as Kudja fell from her hands. She was too weak to do anything; she surprised herself that she was even able to go on for this long.

"Now, now," Sosuke moved closer and knelt down beside her. She tried to pull away from him but her body had given up on her. "There's no need to be angry."

"No need?" She hissed. "You could have killed me!"  
"No I wouldn't have, because that's not what I was trying to do." Sosuke told her. "You claim that you hate staying in that room. You claim that you want to get stronger to move on your own. My tactics may be different than your sister's, but they are all for the same result. Strengthening your muscles may help, even a little. Wouldn't you like to find out? While fighting me, you stayed on your feet longer than you expected to, did you not?" Hitomi opened her mouth to growl at him but found she couldn't. He was right. "See? With me, you won't ever have to worry about being hurt. I can contain myself."

"What about what you said?" She asked him. "What you told me about…"

"Come," He stood up and held a hand out for her. "Let's get you back to rest. Next time will be even harder."

Hitomi's fear began to settle but there was still something there. This man, after all that she had just learned, was nothing like she had thought. She was so much more and so little that he let be seen. Though she knew that she shouldn't, she wanted to dig deeper and find everything else that he was hiding from the others. Whether or not something good or bad would be revealed would have to wait to be seen.

**Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON****'T KNOW FROM THE ANIME/MANGA!**

**Chapter 9**

**The Return**

**Sosuke's words had been true. **The days after their first battle were fiercer an harder than she had expected. He didn't go easy on her either. He was serious about trying to make her stronger. As the days went on, she got used to the Sosuke that popped out when they fought; he was completely different on the battle line. Was everyone like this when they fought? Hiromi wasn't but then again, her sister took it easy on her because of her health so the answer to that was unclear.

"I'm still so weak." She sighed, hanging her head. It was their birthday again, having gone through almost a whole year of battle with the Lieutenant of Squad 5. The said Lieutenant was guiding her around the garden behind the Kyoma house. Hiromi was off somewhere else as the rest of the Squad was doing their own thing for the day. Sosuke had taken up being Hitomi's 'shoulder to lean on' when she wanted to move as Hiromi got more involved with Captain Urahara, but Hitomi didn't mind. She liked spending the time with Sosuke; even more now that they were battling.

"Yes," Sosuke wasn't going to lie to her. "But compared to where you were a year ago, have you not gotten better?"

"Yes, but-"

"And your Kido is surprisingly strong." He continued. "At this point you may not be able to do too much with that at the moment, but with the strength you have behind what you can do you shouldn't have to worry about having to use more than one or two. Not until your strength builds up even more."

The sound of pride in Sosuke's voice made Hitomi smile. She paused for a moment and glanced towards the pond before them. She ignored her mother's tombstone, gazing at the one beside it. ~Father~

"Do you think," She began. "The he would be proud of me?" She asked. "I…I never met him. He never knew about me, but still, I-"

Sosuke smiled down at her. "Don't fear. Your father may not be here any longer, but there is no doubt in my mind that he would be proud beyond belief in you. You fight to not waste away. You fight to live. Every father should be proud of their child in doing that."

Hitomi noticed that her eyes were now watering and she turned away, a smile on her face. "I'm hungry," She told the man she held onto. "Let's go get something to eat."

"Yes, I-" Sosuke froze, staring in front of him.

"What is it?" She asked. Her answer was being pushed behind the Lieutenant as he reached for his Zanpakto.

The odd feeling then struck her as she watched a rip-like form cut through in the air before them. The wooden fence seemed to be pulled apart like pieces of tile, revealing four forms standing inside a large black hole. She knew what this was. The Arrancar sisters had performed this in front of her before. The black hole was called a Garganta. It was how Arrancars and Hollows traveled in and out of Hueco Mundo.

The first thing that Hitomi took in was the sight of the man that dropped down out of the black hole. At the height of 6'3' he had long blonde hair and reddish-purple eyes. There was a black tattoo of the number 2 on his left cheek and around his eyes were a bony-like structure, a bright white, which gave his eyes a bird-like look. Dressed in a pair of torn white pants and a matching shirt, it seemed like this man was wearing the opposite of what the Shinigami wore; his collar was popped up as well. There was a sword on his belt and a hole in his throat.

She knew what he was. An Arrancar. There was no doubt about that and her mouth opened before she could even think about it.

"YUMIKO!" Hitomi cried, clutching to Sosuke's arm. "YUMIKO! MIYUKI!"

"Hitomi! Wait! It's all right! It's us!"

At that voice, Hitomi opened her eyes again and finally took in the three others that stood with the Arrancar as the Garganta closed again. "Chisa?" Her voice trembled. "Ayami? Tamiko!" The woman zoomed past Sosuke and threw her arms around the three women. "You're back! Finally! What happened?!"

Chisa Kuchiki, 5'8' with long black hair in a loose braid and slate gray eyes, gave a small smile and hugged her Captain's sister back with one hand. "I see that you're up and moving around more than I remember. Gotten stronger, have you?"

"Yep!" She nodded. "I'm still sick though. Some days I can't even get out of bed."

"Hey, that's better than what it was, right?" Ayami Tekora, 5'8' with long red hair and deep blue eyes, poked the other woman in the cheek. "And look. You're skins gotten so much more color."

"What the hell are you doing here?" At the third voice, Hitomi gave a smile as she turned to Tamiko Curai; 5'4' with long teal hair and black eyes. She was staring at Sosuke who still had a hold of his sword.

"It's okay," Hitomi waved her hands. "He's here with me."

"The Lieutenant of Squad 5?" Chisa asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Yeah, it's a long story," Hitomi smiled. She gave the women another look over and noticed that they were no longer in the Shinigami uniforms, but dressed up in the white clothes that the Arrancar beside them was wearing. She turned to the said Arrancar. "I take it he's with you?"

Ayami gave a nod. "Yeah, this is Raiden Ryuu. He's-"

Before anything else could be said, Hitomi felt a pair of arms grab her and pull her back from the four of them and behind Sosuke as more Soul Reapers from Squad 14 appeared around them, ready for battle.

"Raiden?" A voice popped out. Hitomi watched with a smile as the Arrancar sisters, Kaoru and Kaori lowered this sword. "You're here!"

"Chisa?" Miyuki's grip on Hitomi faded as a grin broke out on her face.

"Ayami!" Ayane dropped her Zanpakto and jumped on her sister immediately.

"Tamiko," Faile sheathed his blade. "About time you got back. I was getting tired of picking up all your work.

"Can it, dick-wad!" The woman growled.

"Oh, ignore him," Manami told her friend. "He's just too high on himself to admit that he was worried about you."

Hitomi watched as the Squad talked and greeted the three women that they hadn't seen in nearly three years. The three Arrancars talked to themselves as well, glad to see eachother again as well.

Sosuke tilted his head to the side for a moment. "Your sister's Squad is…quite strange."

"Yes," Hitomi nodded. "But I love them all anyway."

"And for an Arrancar to help Shinigami…very strange."

Hitomi got a worried feeling and grabbed his arm. "Come on. I'm feeling lightheaded."

"Of course," He led her around the group and headed to her room. As they passed Chisa, Hitomi paused with a confused look on her face.

"Chisa." The Lieutenant turned. "What happened to your Kuchiki symbol?" The necklace that Chisa always wore was gone; she never took it off. Soemthing must have happened to it in Hueco Mundo.

The woman's hand drifted up to her neck for a moment before dropping to her side again. "Must have lost it." She answered before falling silent, thinking about something. Hitomi didn't know what it was, but something about all three of these women had changed.

Watching the group for a moment longer, as Faile and the others introduced the trio to the new members of the Squad, Hitomi finally lifted her hand and carefully watched as the rose formed in her hand. Sosuke watched as well, clear interest on his face. The petals were red and thorns were sticking out of the stem. This was always a sign for her sister to return immediately. She only used this on special occasions and now was one of those times.

"Come," Sosuke told her. He opened the door and led the woman to her bed. He watched as the large smile continued to stay on her face and gave a smile himself. "Can I expect an explanation later?"

She gave a soft laugh. "I suppose; but secrets must remain secret, Sosuke."

"Of course. Don't you trust me?""

"I wonder…" She teased before closing her eyes.

"Hitomi!" They all turned towards the door as the sound of Hiromi's voice traveled through the house as her footsteps pounded towards them.

"Oh boy," they heard Faile's voice come from the outside. "Here she comes."

The door was slid open revealing a very flustered Hiromi with a Kisuke Urahara right behind her.

"Hitomi!" Hiromi moved towards her sister. "What is it? What's wrong?" Hitomi didn't say a word. Instead she lifted a finger and pointed at the door that led outside. Hitomi watched as her sister stepped outside and found what awaited her. "You…you're all back. You're all okay!"

"I apologize, Captain," Chisa began. "On being-" The Lieutenant was cut off as Hiromi dove into her, wrapping her arms around her friend. Chisa gave a soft smile before hugging her back.

Hitomi gave a smile of her own and sighed. "At least they're safe." She told herself.  
"These were the ones left behind in Hueco Mundo, weren't they?" Sosuke watched as Raiden moved to Kisuke and began to talk. This was an Arrancar, huh? ~Interesting~ He told himself, rubbing his chin.

"Another of you wish to stay here in the Soul Society?" Kisuke sounded surprised.

"Well, after helping those three women escape…I'm not exactly going to be welcomed back." Raiden sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"It's all right, Kisuke," Faile walked forward and placed an arm on the other man's left shoulders. "I'll keep an eye on him. You just…do your thing." His eyes jolted in through the door, a glare landing on Hitomi.

The sick woman lowered her head. "He still doesn't like me."

Sosuke pulled a frown before moving forward and pulling the door to a close. "Don't worry about him. It doesn't matter if he likes you or not. Not for too much longer."

Hitomi raised a brow in confusion. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Sosuke smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder, pushing her down onto her pillows. "Here, you get some rest tonight. I have some things to do so training shall not take place this evening." She frowned. "Oh, don't give me that." Sosuke leaned down and kissed the top of her forehead. "Rest for you is just as important."

Hitomi felt a blush break out across her face as his lips touched her skin and watched in shock as the Lieutenant left her room. For some reason, she wanted to let a squeal out of her mouth but she stayed silent, not wanting anyone to hear it. Instead she stared at the ceiling above her, Kudja's laughter sending her off into a soft dream.

**Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


	11. Chapter 10

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON****'T KNOW FROM THE ANIME/MANGA!**

**Chapter 10**

**For Me**

**Over another year had passed since the return of Chisa and the others and Hitomi's strength again continued to grow.** But her nights of pain and sickness got closer together and grew worse. Sosuke had decided to give her time off and had disappeared from her for what seemed like forever, though truly it was just a month. She understood that he still had duties as a Lieutenant but still, it made her feel alone.

With Sosuke gone for a while, Hitomi found herself spending more time with her sister again, and that at least made her happy. She found out that Hiromi and Kisuke Urahara had finally 'tied the knot'. She was happy that her sister had finally found someone that she loved and gave Hiromi her blessings. As they would talk, Hitomi found herself learning about the Squad members as well.

Ukari Ishida had been learning to use a blade for close combat. For a Quincy, she wasn't doing too badly of a job with it.

Kameyo Kimu had never been in a dangerous situation like she had been when she was first found but she had taken a liking to Zaraki's new Squad(Hitomi had never met this Zaraki, but she had heard stories of him and had heard him when he came around the Barracks, looking for someone to fight). The woman liked to fight, there was no doubt about that, but she swore that she wasn't going to be leaving squad 14 anytime soon.

Kaoru and Kaori Jagen's secret had still yet to be learned and the two had been greatly accepted into the Soul Society. Kaori was given the name of the 'sweet butterfly' and Kaoru was known as 'Black Widow' due to their personalities. It was just a coincidence that those were in fact their Arrancar forms.

Shizuka Anyu, actually, had taken a liking to Chisa Kuchiki and the two of them were hardly seen inseparable since Chisa had returned from Hueco Mundo. Same as Byakuya, leaving the young Lieutenant hardly any peace and quiet; she didn't seem to mind it too much though.

You could find Manami Doshu either with Gin Ichimaru or at the Barracks with Shiori Teruka and Yuriko Yumiko. The three of them were quite fond of eachother.

Yuriko was, as said, with Shiori and Manami or off somewhere with Jushiro Ukitake. The same with Shiori, only with Zaraki and Yachiro.

You could find the three men of the Squad, Raiden Ryuu, Akihiro Hajime, and Faile Yamato always together drinking or playing cards as they complained about there being too many women. If anyone ever threatened to harm any of the said women the two would go on a rampage without a doubt, though.

Miyuki Gurana had actually taken a liking to another Captain of the Soul Society, Squad 9, and you would find her training with him and his lieutenant or with the Takora sisters.

Ayane Takora and her sister were almost always together before the Hueco Mundo incident but Ayami had grown a bit apart from her sister. Ayane had tried to find out why but her sister would always stay silent and refused to answer her.

In fact, all three of the women that had been left behind had changed, but not in a good or bad way. Tamiko was still her normal, mouthy self but not as bad as she used to be. She didn't go around bragging about killing Genrysai anymore, either. Ayami hardly smiled truthfully anymore but when she did it would brighten everyone's day. And as for Chisa, outside of her brother and Shizuka, you could always find her around a cat. She once made a comment about wanting to dye the cat's hair a light blue but whether or not she really did it, Hiromi had no clue.

"Something must have happened in Hueco Mundo," Hiromi was saying. "But they won't tell me."

"Don't worry about it," Hitomi told her sister. "When they want to talk about it, they'll tell you. You can't force things, Hiromi."

Her sister gave a smile. "Yes, you're right." She leaned back in her seat and squeezed her sister's hand. "I am glad that you have been getting better. It seems that introducing you to Lieutenant Aizen was a good idea."

"Y-Yeah," Hitomi nodded nervously. Her sister didn't know about the training that the said Lieutenant was putting her through and she didn't want to know what her sister's reaction would be.

"Here, I'll let you get some sleep." Hiromi stood. "Would you like me to bring you anything before I head to bed myself?"

"No, I'm all right." Hitomi answered her. "I appreciate it, though."

"All right. I'll see you in the morning."

As the door shut, Hitomi closed her eyes and leaned back on the pillows. She wasn't sure how long was there in silence, but eventually her presence was not alone.

"Miss me?"

She smiled. "No, not really."

"Hmph."

"So, what are our plans for tonight?"

"I didn't plan on having any." Sosuke sat in the chair that Hiromi had been in. "Think of it as 'the calm before the storm'."

"Then that means tomorrow night…"

"Something like that. Tomorrow is when everything is going to begin. All that I have planned…" He paused for a moment. "That's why I need you to rest. Tomorrow will be you…" He paused. "First mission."

"Mission?" She tilted her head in confusion.

"You would like to be a Shinigami wouldn't you? You'll just have to be one from behind the scenes. An undercover agent."

Hitomi stayed silent, thinking to herself for a moment. "A secret Shinigami…"

Sosuke felt the excitement run through her and smiled. "All explain everything tomorrow but as it's called a secret, you cannot let anyone outside of your team know."

"My team?" Her voice rose higher as a grin broke out across her face. She was going to meet more people tomorrow!

"As I said, tomorrow."

Things were silent for a moment before she sat up. "Sosuke…can we go watch the stars?"

He looked at her. "The stars?"

"Yes."

He took her outside and onto the roof of her room. They laid there for almost an hour in silence, just enjoying each other's company. All thoughts traveled through her mind and she finally sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing; just thinking."

"About?"

"Sex." Sosuke sat up immediately and stared at the woman beside him in shock. She didn't seem to notice. "The books that Yuriko and the others have given me, the ones about the love stories, they're just so…confusing."

"Confusing?" He settled down, realizing what she was talking about. "What makes you say that?"

"It just…doesn't appeal to me. I'd rather NOT have someone…invading."

"Perhaps…" Sosuke began cautiously. "But again you only say that because you, yourself, have not experienced feelings such as that just yet."

"True, but then who would want to do something like that with someone like me? Who do I really know besides women?"

"Perhaps all you need to do is look in the right place."

"But I don't know a…" Hitomi's voice fell when what Sosuke was trying to say hit her. "Sosuke…if I were to kiss you…" Hitomi looked over at him. "What would you do?"

Sosuke was still for a moment. He pulled his glasses off and rolled over, leaning on his elbow as he stared down at her. "Absolutely nothing." She flushed; her heart was beating in her ears and she felt her face getting warm. What was she supposed to do now? She had read scenes like this in books but never before had she- "Don't be afraid," He told her softly. He must have been a mind-reader.

Hitomi stared up at him, in those menacing brown eyes of his, and she found herself lost and frozen. She couldn't move herself to do what Sosuke was expecting…what he wanted…what they both wanted. Sosuke gave her a small smile, knowing what she felt, and decided to take it into his own hands. He lowered himself down closer to her, and placed his lips against her's.

In the stories that she read, the kisses between the man that set fires in the bellies of the woman spread with fire throughout her body with his kiss, but this was nothing like what she read. Sosuke's lips sent a warm feeling, yes, but it was nowhere near as warm as the books had said. The flame she felt was something different…something darker. She didn't know what it was at that time, all she knew was that she liked it. The dark feeling that this man was sending through her made her long for more and more of it, but as he pulled away from her, she stayed silent and just watched. Sosuke still wore that smile as he lay back down beside her. She watched him for a moment before rolling over; she snuggled into his side. Sosuke stared at her for a moment before his smile turned wider as he curled his arm around her shoulders. Things were silent for a moment as they just lay there together.

"This Hueco Mundo place," Hitomi began after more silence. "My sister has been there. I think…I think I would like to see it one day. If I am strong enough to…to make the journey."

Sosuke kissed the top of her head. "I will carry you there on my back myself."

"Would you really?" Hitomi pulled her head back and stared up at him. "Why?" she asked him. "Why would you do that? Why are you doing any of this for me? Is it because my sister asked you to?"

Sosuke continued to smile. "Hiromi has nothing to do with any of this. I told you before. Everyone around me is just a pawn that I can use for my own means. I am unaffected by any form of morals or ethics, they are just restrictions on my potential. I, therefore, will stop at nothing to further my ambitions, even if it means that I have to kill those in my way. But you…it seems that you are…something else. I'm not sure just yet, but the answer will make itself known before all of this is over. Until then, I shall just keep an eye on you."

"Then just what was…" She closed her eyes and shook her head. "Never mind; it doesn't matter." She had time to think about his words from their first fight months ago and she had come to an answer. She didn't care.

Sosuke was the man that had stayed by her side for over five years now. He helped her. Trained her. Fed her when she wouldn't even move on her own. Hiromi was important, her sister, yes, but Sosuke…was something else. She had come to realize that she didn't care. If this man was going to use her, she didn't care. After all that he had done for her, she would do anything that he wanted her to. She would stay by his side as long as he stayed by her. She didn't care what he asked her to do, or what the result of it would be. If he wanted her to do anything…

"For me?" Sosuke's voice pulled her from her thoughts. She knew what he was asking. It seemed that they both were thinking the same thing. This was his final question as to whether or not she would go with him tomorrow night for whatever mission he was planning on partaking in. Would it be a good idea? She wasn't as strong as Sosuke, nowhere near it. Just how strong was she? Was she going to be able to…to survive?

"For you," She answered him. She curled up deeper into his side, letting his warmth travel over her cold limbs. "And only for you."

**Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


	12. Chapter 11

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON****'T KNOW FROM THE ANIME/MANGA!**

**Chapter 11**

**The Plot Thickens**

"**Hitomi, it's time."**

Sosuke's voice brought the woman from her talk with Kudja. For an hour now she had been sitting in the forest, waiting on Sosuke to return for her. He had left her on their training ground; the forest West of the Rukongai; the 6th Ward of the Fungai District.

"The time for you to shine is now upon us." Sosuke smiled, holding a hand out to her.

Excitement that had been traveling through her veins had cooled down as she stood there, waiting, but now it was returning. She had been waiting for this. She reached out and took his hand.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"You'll see." He grinned. When they landed again, Hitomi almost let out a squeal at the sight of the two men waiting on them. "Tosen, Gin," Sosuke began. "I would like to meet Hitomi Yamamoto.

Kaname Tosen was 5th Seat of Squad 9, Hitomi could tell by the uniform he wore from the pictures that she had seen from her sister. This man held dark skin as he wore the standard Shinigami uniform with a long-collard white jacket over it. His hair was and backwards in a strange design as a mask obscured his mouth and nose while large goggles covered his eyes and forehead.

Gin Ichimaru was someone that Hitomi wanted to pull into her arms and squeal like a little girl with a stuffed animal. Gin was a small boy with short silver hair and a pair of sky blues eyes that he kept closed.

"Yamamoto?" Tosen asked. "As in the Captain?"

"Yes and no," Gin grinned. "You look like Captain Hiromi but you are not her."

"You know my sister?" Hitomi stared at the child for a moment. "But then again, who doesn't know my sister?"

Gin grinned. "Sister, hmm? Interesting."

"Now, Tosen," Aizen turned. "How far along are they?"

"Shinji and the others are on their way right now."

"I meant _them._"

"Them?" She asked.

Tosen moved forward silently and Sosuke and Gin followed him; she moved. She was led to the edge of a clearing and found herself on the outskirts of a battle; a strange battle. All that she could see was three strange, white forms attacking a small woman with blonde hair. Her eyes were drawn to a single one of the white creatures, though. Her eyes widened.

"Miyuki?" She cried. She turned to Sosuke. "What is she doing here?!"

One of the white creatures indeed of Miyuki Gurana, the 5th Seat of her sister's Squad. She'd recognize the sword-like earrings anywhere but what caught her was the mask-like object this woman now wore. It was dragon like, like what she had seen in the books that Yuriko would bring her, with horns and teeth. She looked like a monster as wings seemed to be growing out of her back. Shock traveled through her body.

"What's going on, Sosuke?"

"Do you trust me?" He asked her. Hitomi stayed silent but he already knew what her answer was. "Then just watch."

At the sound of voices, Hitomi turned back to the fight and found that more people joined the ones they were watching. She watched, listening to Sosuke as he told her their names. She had heard about all of them from her sister.

The two monsters with Miyuki were a Captain Kensei Muguruma and a Lieutenant Mashiro Kuna. The blonde woman they were beating was Lieutenant Hiyori Sarugaki; Kisuke Urahara's Lieutenant. Three more Captains joined them: Shinji Hirako, Rojuro 'Rose' Otoribashi, and Love Aikawa. Lieutenant Lisa Yadomaru and a man from the Kido Corp, Hachigen Ushoda. Ayami Tekora was there as well with another woman. She didn't have to hear her name from Sosuke to know who this woman was. Hiromi always talked about the final member of the Umio family. Natora Umio; Hiromi's best friend from the Academy.

This was so exciting. The blood was rushing through her veins as a large smile spread across her face. One would think that she would be worried about these people, about the ones her sister so cared for, the ones she knew herself, but she found that she wasn't. She found that she wanted to see what happened. Did that…make her a monster?

Hiyori began to change, forming into something like Miyuki and Kensei did.

"Kaname," Aizen turned. "Go."

Hitomi watched in silence as she stood with the two of them as the black veil fell across the sky. Kaname moved quickly, dealing his blows before removing his mask.

"Are you ready, Hitomi?" Sosuke asked.

"Yes." She could barely hold it in anymore.

_Are you sure this is what you want, Hitomi?_

She paused for a moment at Kudja's voice. ~He…Aizen saved me…has been everything that I needed for the last five years. What would I be if, in this one think he asked for payment for, I didn't help him get what he wanted?~

Kudja gave a sour laugh. _Then let us go._

All of them had been beaten and fell, left in the dirt. Only Shinji, Natora, and Ayami seemed to still have the strength to use.

"Why?" Shinji stared up at the blind man in shock as Natora pushed herself to her feet. "You…betrayed Kensei…Your own Captain…"

"He didn't betray anyone." Sosuke's voice made them turned to see the trio walking up behind them. "He's quite loyal. In fact…he obeyed every order that I gave to him. Please don't get angry with him, Captain Hirako."

"Aizen…? I knew it!" He stared at the two behind him. "H-Hiromi?!" Shinji demanded in shock.

"No," Natora could tell the difference as she clutched at her chest. "Not Hiromi."

"Hitomi!" Ayami cried out. "What are you doing?" Hitomi stayed silent, just staring at the other woman before turning her eyes away.

"Ayami," Shinji began. "Who is this?"

"A traitor," The woman growled. "How, Hitomi? How can you betray her? How can you betray your own sister?!"

"S-sister?" Natora's eyes grew wide.

"Betrayal?" Sosuke smirked, shaking his head. "I wouldn't call it that."

"So, you started all this!" Shinji hissed as his Lieutenant.

"Then you noticed?" Sosuke paused in his steps. "I'm not surprised."

"Of course we did," Natora growled, turning from the silent woman.

"Since when?"

"Since you were kickin' around in your mama's womb." Shinji told him.

Sosuke closed his eyes and tilted his head as Hitomi gave a small laugh. "I see."

"I always…knew you were dangerous; that you weren't a man to be trusted. That's why we agreed to let you become my Lieutenant in Natora's place. It was so we could watch you, Aizen!"

The man in question lifted his head with a small smile. "Yes, and I'm most grateful, Captain Hirako. Thanks to your constantly doubting me, you never even realized."

"I just said that I did!" The blond man glared at his Lieutenant.

"No, you didn't see a thing. For this whole month, I wasn't the one walking behind you." Shinji gasped. "I can…make my enemies believe anything I want them to. That's my Zanpakto's, Kyoka Suigetsu's, true ability." Hitomi glanced down at the blade Sosuke lifted up. "I refer to its power as…absolute hypnosis."

"Absolute hypnosis?" Shinji and Natora asked together.

"You're a clever man, Captain Hirako. Same goes for you, Natora. But if you would have treated me the same way the other Captains treat this Lieutenants, you might have seen through it. But neither of you ever tried. Since you never trusted me, you always kept me at arm's length. You never opened your heart to me, never shared any information. You never tried to know me." Sosuke sheathed his blade. "And that is why you never noticed when I had someone else take my place. I had my substitute memorize my behavior patterns and the way I interacted with you and the other captains. If you had truly formed a relationship with me, you would have noticed slight differences in our tricks and mannerisms." He blinked. "The reason you're down on the ground right now is all because you never bothered to get to know me." Shinji clenched his teeth as Natora hung her head. "Did you understand all of that, Captain Hirako?"

"Aizen…" Shinji growled.

"And one more thing. You said that you selected me as your Lieutenant so the two of you could keep an eye on me. But that's incorrect."

"What?" Natora lifted her head again.

"Just as Captains have the right to appoint their own Lieutenants, the candidate has the right to reject the offer. Of course, that's hardly ever happened. But nevertheless, I had the option of not becoming your Lieutenant. So why did I take it? Because you were perfect. Your suspicious nature and caution around me created the ideal environment for my plans. Now do you understand? You didn't choose me. I chose you, Captain Hirako. You should take the chance to apologize to your friends. They're on the ground, bleeding and unconscious because I chose you."

Shinji and Natora jumped to their feet together, ready for an attack but Shinji froze as a strange, flowing liquid came spurting out of the left side of his face. Natora froze in fear, turning to help somehow when the same began to happen to her from the lower-half of her face. Ayami was on the ground herself now, the same happening to her, too.

Sosuke grinned. "Thank you for letting my little taunts anger you."

"Damn it! Us, too?!" The Captain demanded. Natora fell to her knees, trying to pull the white stuff off of her but it burned her hands, making her pull back with a scream. Hitomi tilted her head to the side for a moment, watching as the white substance spurted out of the other's faces as well.

"Aizen!" Shinji demanded. "What's going on?!" He gave out a scream himself as Kaname moved over to join the three of them in silence.

"It seems that Hollowfication proceeds quicker if the subject is agitated." Sosuke noted.

"Hollowfication?" Shinji muttered. "What's…that?"

"You don't need to know." The Lieutenant replied. They all watched as the Shinigami before them succumbed to the Hollowfication; Hitomi would demand answers later. "Kaname."

"Yes, sir." The man answered. Without a second thought, the blind man turned and sliced his blade through Hiyori. Shinji moved forward, attacking the blind man.

"I don't get what's going on," Shinji began. "But I wouldn't assume everything's gonna go according to plan just yet."

"You got that right!" Ayami had pushed herself up from the ground; the white substance had taken over half of her face as well. "I'm not…just gonna sit here!"

Sosuke looked impressed. "The Hollowfication's already progressed so far, and yet…"

"What would you like me to do?" Kaname asked.

"You may proceed. It only amounts to the loss of one or two samples," Sosuke replied.

"A sample, eh?" Shinji turned to look at him. "What an interesting choice of words." Hitomi watched for a moment as the two men began to fight, her blood pounding in excitement.

"It looks like he's holding back," Gin grinned.

"Yes, it does." Sosuke frowned.

"You didn't forget about me, did you!?" Ayami's voice cried out. They all turned to see the woman running in for an attack but Hitomi grinned, deciding that now was her turn to respond. The look on the woman's face just seemed to get worse and worse as the battle went on. The white substance was beginning to take shape; almost like a lion. "What are you doing, Hitomi? What has he done to you?"

"Done to me?" Hitomi asked. She shoved another burst into her arms and swung Kudja as hard as she could; the blow made Ayami's knees buckle. "He hasn't done anything to me."

"Then you are willingly betraying Hiromi? Your own sister!?" The woman cried.

Hitomi backed away, an uncertain look on her face. "Betraying Hiromi? No, I-"

"Hitomi," Sosuke's voice cut through her thoughts. "If I need to-"

"No," Hitomi shook her head and firmed her grip; she was surprised that she wasn't feeling weak like she normally did. Perhaps Sosuke's training was a good idea to partake in. "I can do this."

"Hitomi, please!" Ayami insisted. "Stop this. Aizen is tricking you, using you, can't you see that? I don't know what his plans are but he's just using you to get to them!"

"Using me…" She closed her eyes for a moment, thinking. Everything that transpired between her and Sosuke last night came to her mind. His words, his warmth, his kiss…

Her promise.

_"For me?" _

_"For you. And only for you."_

Hitomi didn't say another word. She just moved forward in her attack again, catching the other woman off guard. As said before, this was the man that had been taking care of her for over five years now. She promised herself, and him, that she would help him with whatever it was that he wanted after all that he had done for her. She was not about to go back on her word.

"Good job, Hitomi." Sosuke smiled as Ayami fell.

Hitomi felt weak for a moment but at the same time also felt proud. Ayami was one of her sister's strongest fighters. And she beat her. She beat her! The relief and pride and joy that flooded through her body made her want to jump up for joy and scream and shout but she restrained herself; she could celebrate later.

Apparently Natora couldn't fight of the Hollowfication like Ayami and Shinji were doing and had fallen to the ground like the others. Shinji, on the other hand, was giving Tosen a run for his money. No wonder he was a Captain.

Kaname pushed himself out of the rocks. "My greatest apologies. I will…kill him shortly."

"No worries, Kaname." Sosuke smiled. "I had already anticipated this. Besides, the duration of the Hollowfication process varies from person to person." Moans escaped from Shinji as more of that white liquid escaped from his mouth, covering the rest of his body. "You've been most fascinating to watch. But I'm done with you now." Shinji growled at him. "Let's put an end to this, Captain Hirako. Here's one last thing for you to learn." Sosuke unsheathed his blade. "There is no fear when one expects to be betrayed. What's truly terrifying is when betrayal is unexpected, Captain Hirako. Farewell." He raised his blade into the air. "You made wonderful test samples."

Shinji gave out another scream and Sosuke smirked. But there was something about that scream…something that wavered Hitomi's thoughts for a moment. She turned to Aizen.

"Wait, Sosuke." She placed herself between him and Shinji. "I don't think…"

Sosuke smiled at her. "I understand how you feel. But this is all for the greater good. Don't you believe me?"

"Kudja doesn't like it when we're lied too," Hitomi grunted.

"What is there to lie about?" Sosuke asked her. "I've been truthful to you from the beginning." He gave the side of her face a stroke. "Don't you trust me?"

Hitomi glanced away. "Y-yes, but these people…" She glanced at Shinji and the others before her face firmed and turned back to the man. "I want answers when this is all over!"

Gin gave a small chuckle and Sosuke smiled. "Of course. When this is-"

The man came flying out of nowhere, head-to-foot in black. Sosuke wrapped his arms around Hitomi and jumped out of the way, Gin right behind them. The man landed and they turned to face him and his companion.

"I see," Sosuke mumbled. "We have even more interesting guests."

"C-Captain Urahara…" Hitomi's voice shook at the sight of the man her sister loved. She knew right away that this was not going to end well.

"Hitomi…" Kisuke closed his eyes. "What would your sister think?"

The man beside Kisuke was Tessai Tsukabishi was a tall man with tan skin. Dressed in the Shinigami robes and an ornate dark blue robe with an upturned collar and the symbol of the Kido Corps on it. He carried a Shakujo in his hands with a black mustache and cornrowed hair.

Hitomi turned her head; Sosuke's arms tightened around her. "I think her sister would be proud."

"Proud?" Kisuke glared at him.

"Yes," Sosuke smiled at the woman in his arms. "Proud that her sister is no longer confined to that house. Proud that her sister is strong."

Kisuke looked at Hitomi again for a moment before taking a deep sigh. He opened his eyes again and glared at the group before them.

"Oh no, they found us." Gin grinned.

"I'll kill them." Kaname went to draw his sword.

"No," Hitomi pulled from Sosuke and looked at Kisuke. She stared for a moment before hanging her head. "No, don't," Sosuke smiled before swiftly pushing her behind his back.

"But sir," Kaname dropped his arm a bit.

"Kaname, I think I made myself clear."

Hitomi tilted her head to the side at the look of fear on the man's face as he dropped to his knees and apologized. She moved towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He lifted his head to look at her,(though he was blind) and she wore a smile as she gently tugged on his arm, asking him to stand.

"Kis-uke," She turned at Shinji's demonic-like voice now as the man struggled to walk towards the two new men in the field. "Why'd you come here?" He gasped. "You're such an idiot."

"Shinji?! What is up with that hideous mask?" the Captain asked.

"You don't know the half of it." Shinji replied.

Kisuke glanced over all the bodies with the Hollowfication process covering them and Hitomi crossed her arms as a cold wind blew, sending a shiver down her back.

"So, Lieutenant Aizen," Kisuke began.

"Yes?" Sosuke smiled.

"What have you done?"

"Nothing." Was his answer. "As you can see, I happened upon the members of the soul investigation unit while escorting Hitomi around. They seem to have been injured. I was merely trying to save their lives."

Hitomi stared at him. Why would he lie about it?

"You bastard!" Shinji took another step forward. "They'll never buy that!"

Shinji was right. "Tell me, why are you lying to us?"

"Lying?" Sosuke asked. "Is there a problem with a Lieutenant helping his Captain?"

"No," the blond answered truthfully. "But that's not what I meant. 'Injured in battle'? You call these injuries? You're dancing around the truth. This is Hollowfication." The two men glared at the other. "First, there was the vanishing souls," Kisuke continued. "Squad members disappearing like they had been erased and now what you see here. It can only be one thing. Hollowfication. Experiments. Someone's doing research. Actually, let's not beat around the bush, shall we? We both know who's responsible."

Things were silent for a moment. "I see," Sosuke closed his eyes. "Your reputation surely proceeds you." He sheathed his blade again. "To tell the truth, I'm glad you came tonight. Gin, Kaname," Sosuke turned and placed an arm around Hitomi, leading her away. "Let's go."

"Go?" She asked him. "Just like that? Nothing else?" He grinned at her.

Kisuke called after them moments before Tessai shot a Bakudo at them. Sosuke grinned, not even turning.

"_Bakudo Number 81 Donku_."

Hitomi didn't get to see what happened as Sosuke's hand slid over her eyes. When she could see again, she found that it was just her and Sosuke again, standing on the roof of a house; but it wasn't her father's estate.

"Where are we?" She asked him.

"Now that Kisuke has found out our secrets, he will most likely contact the other Captains. I have to move quickly." He looked at her. "I need you to stay here for tonight; until I come back."

"Here?" she asked him. Her heart was pounding. What had she done? "Where's here?"

"Squad 5 Barracks." He answered her.

**Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


	13. Chapter 12

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON****'T KNOW FROM THE ANIME/MANGA!**

**Chapter 12**

**I'm Sorry**

**Ukari Ishida sat with Hitomi all night.** She had asked Sosuke to take her home instead to his barracks, leaving her to weep with Kudja in silence as the Quincy slept beside her. She replayed everything in her head. The battle, the fighting felt so good to her but the pain she saw all of the others go through, the pain that she was going to force her sister to go through…Kisuke had seen her. She feared what her sister was going to do to her for what she had done. For what she had helped take.

"You shouldn't be so worried," Ukari's voice grabbed Hitomi's attention. She turned. The woman's black hair was spread across the pillows beneath her as the blue orbs stared at the roof above them, intense with thought. "Nothing bad will happen. Kisuke and the others will be fine. Hiromi will find a way to take care of them, just you wait and see."

Hitomi thanked her for her words but inside it didn't help. She felt like she had made the wrong decision, but…

Trying to force the thoughts out of her head, Hitomi rolled over to her side and closed her eyes to sleep. Perhaps all of this would be a dream in the morning. She hoped it would be.

_Don't worry,_ Kudja's voice grabbed her. _Everything will be fine._

Hitomi opened her eyes and found herself no longer in her room. She was now in her sanctuary. That boulder at the top of the mountain, high in the sky. The clouds above them soared through the blue sky as green grass and trees and flowers were thrown out beneath them. She hadn't been here since she was saved from her mother…since she had met Hiromi. Now, to be here again…

Kudja sat there on the boulder, His long, pale blue hair splattered across the gray rock beneath him as he stared at her. She couldn't see his face due to the white mask worn across his face but his dark yellow eyes stared at her, sending warmth through her, calming her. She remembered all the nights that she had been here with him, ignoring all that her mother had done to her.

"How do you know that?" Hitomi asked him. "How can you be sure that everything'll be okay?"

Kudja held his arms out, summoning her to him. She moved forward and settled her back against his back. The Zanpakto wrapped his arms and cloak around her. His touch smoothed her fears as they always had, calming her down.

_I don't know it, _His words were truthful. She was pleased that he wasn't lying to calm her down. _But I do know that I will be there to protect you, no matter what happens. Whatever happens, I will not leave you to take the blame for yourself. I will always protect you, Hitomi. From Aizen, from your grandfather…from your sister. From everyone._

Hitomi closed her eyes and enjoyed the calming presence of her dearest friend. "Kudja…I do not understand many things of what Sosuke is planning but I want to help him, no matter what happens. These feelings inside me…I don't understand them."

The Zanpakto gave a soft smile behind his mask. _That's understandable. You have not been in contact with much of the opposite sex. Faile despises you for killing your mother. Raiden rarely comes into contact with you, much like the Hajime brothers. _

"But, what about you?"

_I am like an older brother to you, but Sosuke…he is something else to you entirely. He has, as you would say, awoken you._

"Awoken me?"

_Those novels you read of the samurai falling in love and protecting the women from harm; the love the man and woman feel for the other. Sosuke has awoken your feelings; your feelings for him. _He felt her stiffen. His grip tightened. _He has awoken yours as you have for him. Remember when he spoke of not knowing what it was that you did to him? He might not want to face it, but he has begun to sprout feelings for you as well. Five years of contact like you have had can either make friends, enemies, or lovers. Aizen planned to just use you for his own gain, as he willingly admits, but you have become something wore to him. That is why he trusted you with what he plans to do. That is why he wants to make you stronger. I watch him while you sleep. He sits there beside you and brushes your hair from your face, whispering sweet things to you; things that he wishes to do to you but believes he can't until he succeeds in what he wants. These strange feelings are not yours alone, Hitomi. He Aizen suffers them as well._

A warm feeling spread through Hitomi's limbs and she closed her eyes with a silent sigh. His words gave her peace to know that these new feelings inside her were not just something making her sicker; they were something that should make her happier. "How do you know about these feelings, Kudja? Can Zanpakto know these feelings as well?"

_Of course we can. We are not just tools, Hitomi. We are much more than that._

"Then do you…have one? Someone like Sosuke?"

The Zanpakto was silent for a moment before answering her. _Her name is Shirayuki, another Zanpakto. She holds the title of being the most beautiful Zanpakto in the Soul Society, but that holds nothing to explain her beauty. There is nothing that can fully explain it. Her light skin. Her long, pale lavender hair and dark blue eyes. Shirayuki is soft and peaceful but also cold sometimes, as we all can be. From the moment I laid eyes on her, I knew she would be mine and I tried my hardest to make it so. In the end, I succeeded._

"But how? Did she not like you in the beginning?" Hitomi asked him.

_It is a long story, Hitomi._

"Tell me. Please."

Kudja smiled down at her before resting his head on top of her's. _I am older than Shirayuki. Nearly ten years. When I first saw her, I…_

_**~When I walk in the spot**_

_**This is what I see**_

_**Everybody stops**_

_**And they're staring at me~**_

"**What are you doing in here!?"**

Ukari's voice pulled Hitomi from her sleep. She sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Calm down," A man's voice reached her ears. "I've come for Hitomi."

"And just why is that?"

"Is something wrong?" Hitomi asked, lowering her hands.

Sosuke gave a small smile and moved to her side of the bed. "Come, we need to leave."

"I'm not going to let you take her anywhere!" Ukari growled. She grabbed the small blade that she had been learning to use from the wall it leaned upon.

Sosuke didn't have the patience to deal with this woman. "The Head Captain has ordered his Lieutenant to search every barrack for Captain Kisuke and the others. They escaped. They'll be here soon to search through this house and if they find Hitomi here, we'll all be in trouble. They have already searched Squad 5's Barracks. I will take Hitomi there. You can tell Hiromi to come and gather her sister after they are through searching here."

"Are you serious?" Hitomi looked at him in shock. "They're searching the Barracks?" Here real questions was about whether or not Urahara and the others had truly gotten free and from the look in Sosuke's eye, he knew it.

"Yes. Now come, they're searching Squad 13 now; they'll be here soon."

"Ukari," Hitomi turned to the Quincy. "Keep my sister from doing something foolish."

"No need to worry," Ukari nodded. "Captain Hiromi's smart. She'll contain herself."

Sosuke watched as Hitomi grabbed her Zanpakto before lifting her up in his arms and disappearing. Ukari frowned for a moment before sitting back down on the bed. Something about Aizen…troubled her.

But why?

Hitomi opened her eyes again as Sosuke placed her down on her feet. She glanced around the room, her head tilted to this side. "Where are we?"

"This is my office." Sosuke answered her. He took her hands in his and led her to the couch. "You must still be tired. Here," She took a seat and watched as he pulled a blanket out from behind the couch and wrapped it around her before setting Kudja up against the wall. He gave her a smile. "Better?"

Hitomi stared at Sosuke for a moment, Kudja's words still ringing in her ears. "Yes, thank you." She turned her head to take in the room. Besides the dark blue couch she was now sitting on there was just a desk with files sitting on it, waiting to be worked on. She turned back to look at Sosuke. He had moved towards his desk and was standing over it, looking at the papers. She began to twiddle her thumbs beneath the blanket. "Sosuke, can I ask you something?"

The rustling of the sheets stopped. "What is it?"

"Will you…will you tell me what it is that you're planning? What you want done?"

Silence fell between them for a moment and Hitomi kept her head down, fearing the look on his face. She thought he wasn't going to say anything for a long time before he decided to answer her.

"I want to overthrow the King of the Soul Society but to do this I need to Oken that will open the portal to the dimension where the Spirit King resides. Only the Head Captain, Yamamoto, knows where the key resides. I came to you to try and find out if your sister knows this location but it seems that it is not so."

"No," Hitomi shook her head. "I doubt he would trust that knowledge to anyone."

"Yes, but I have a second way of accomplishing this." Sosuke told her with a smile.

Hitomi lifted her head to stare at him as the thoughts clicked in her head. "You want to know how to make the key?" Hitomi asked the man before her. "I am the granddaughter of the Head Captain. My mother, Genrysai's only child, held the answers to everything that her father did. She was to be the next Head Captain…until she married Shijo and changed. She might have known."

"So that means your sister will be the next when the old man dies or steps down." Sosuke commented. "Her mother might have told her how to make it then."

"Yes," Hitomi nodded. "If Hiromi takes it. If they allow her to take it. It's all a wonder. A wonder that I wait to see happen." She closed her eyes. "I do not know if mother told Hiromi how to make it. Perhaps I could ask her-"

"No," Sosuke sat down at the desk, shifting through some files as he spoke. "Don't trouble yourself. I don't want you getting hurt in something that I can handle myself." He smiled at her. "Now just rest, Hitomi."

The woman smiled as she laid her head down on the couch cushion. _I don't want you getting hurt. _His words made her smile as she thought about what Kudja had told her. Perhaps Sosuke did…

The door slid open sharply, revealing a frowning Hiromi and a silent Chisa.

"Hiromi," Hitomi sat up with a look of relief as she clutched the blanket to her. She still felt frail from the previous night's battles. "Have…have the searchers left home?"

"Yes," Hiromi knelt beside the couch as Sosuke and Chisa stayed silent, watching, waiting. "You don't have to worry. They found nothing."

Hitomi smiled. "I am glad. I should always know that you would…keep me safe."

Hiromi gave her sister a soft smile. "Of course; you should never think otherwise, Hitomi." She stood again and helped her stand. "Go with Chisa back home. I shall be there soon. Get some rest."

Hitomi opened her mouth to speak before giving a smile and a nod. "Goodbye, Sosuke. I'll see you soon."

"Of course." The Lieutenant smiled at the other woman.

Chisa moved forward quickly, placing a soft arm around Hitomi's shoulders before they both disappeared.

"Did Hiromi get in trouble?"

Chisa shook her head. "No, everything is fine. Urahara and the others have yet to be found, though. I believe that they have escaped the Soul Society."

And the Lieutenant had been correct. Kisuke Urahara, and all the others, were being banished to the human world. They would have been killed but they had escaped that morning. Miyuki and Ayami were with them. Hitomi's insides twisted and writhed, filling the woman with guilt at the sadness spreading through the Squad. If Miyuki and Ayami were still here with them, something told her that she wouldn't feel as bad as she did for what she had done for Sosuke. She felt so horrible that she had pretended to be asleep when her sister had come by to see her later that night. She clutched her pillow to her as Hiromi's steps retreated from her room after placing a soft kiss on her sister's head.

~God, I'm sorry, Hiromi,~ She cried silently to herself. ~I'm so sorry!~

Added by WhiteStrike

Added by Blackstar1

**Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


	14. Chapter 13

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON****'T KNOW FROM THE ANIME/MANGA!**

**Chapter 13**

**First Trip**

**Sosuke was gone for over a month. **He, now named as Captain of Squad 5, hadn't even been in the Soul Society for weeks now. What everyone saw, except for Hitomi, was Kyoka Suigetsu.

The longer Sosuke was gone, the more Hitomi felt…alone; even with her sister and the Squad around her. Was this how Hiromi was feeling now that Urahara was gone? And what about Kudja with Shirayuki? Were they feeling the same? Her guilt for doing what she had done to Kisuke and the others was eating away at her even more now that Sosuke was gone and she was close to breaking. Kudja was there to take care of her but still, without Aizen she felt…

"Miss me?"

Hitomi had been sitting out in the garden, the night just beginning, staring over the lake at the graves of her parents. The voice made her jump; she had been so deep in thought that she didn't even notice the man that sat beside her. Her eyes widen as glee burst through her chest. She couldn't stop herself before flinging her arms around his neck. Sosuke chuckled, holding the woman against him.

"Don't ever leave for that long again without me, Sosuke!" She told him. "Never again!"

Sosuke wore a smile as he ran a finger in a circle on her back. "All right, just for you." He told her. "How have things been?"

"Normal, as they can be since the events with Captain Urahara and the others. Hiromi has been…depressed when she's alone but she's still kept to her duties. Chisa and Faile have helped her with that as much as they can." Hitomi frowned and pulled back to stare up at the man's face. "I feel like I've been suffocating though, Sosuke! The entire Squad is sad!"

"Suffocating, hmm?" Sosuke cupped his chin in one hand as he thought; his playful smile was still there. "I have a proposition for you, Hitomi."

The woman raised a brow. "A…proposition?"

"How would you like to come with me, for the night, at Hueco Mundo?"

Hitomi's eyes widened. "To Hueco Mundo? Really?" To leave the Soul Society, and not just her garden, it was like a dream come true. "You mean it? You're not messing with me, are you?"

Sosuke placed a soft hand against her cheek. "I wouldn't lie to you, Hitomi." With his words, all thoughts of the Squads and her sister faded from her mind. She squeezed Sosuke around the waist. "How will we get there?"

"What do you think that I've been doing for the last month?" Sosuke smiled as he stood up, still holding her to him.

"What have you been doing?" She asked.

He was silent, still smiling, as he lifted a hand. She watched, wide-eyed, as a Garganta ripped open. "Ready?" He whispered. Without waiting for an answer, Sosuke jumped in with her. She closed her eyes and buried her face into his side until she felt her feet touch ground again. She opened her eyes but had to close them again at the bright light that blared at her. How could that be, though? It was nighttime? Sosuke chuckled at her. "Welcome to Hueco Mundo, Hitomi."

As she gazed over the desert, Hitomi didn't know what to say; she just let the tears rise up in her eyes. To finally be somewhere outside of the Soul Society, to be free, it was almost more than she could bear. The white dunes were never-ending and littered with boulders and withered trees here or there. Her eyes were quickly caught by the large structure they stood in front of. It was huge, a domed center surrounded by several large towers and smaller buildings. Atop the dome were five smaller towers. The main building was white. As they moved through the huge place, Hitomi fought her tears. "Sosuke, thank you. You've done so much for me and I-"

"You don't need to thank me, Hitomi." Sosuke told her as he paused outside a large door. "I do this because I want to. I did this to make you happy."

"To make me happy? But why?" Sosuke pulled a face, as if he said something that he shouldn't have before turning back to the door. "Sosuke, who lives here?"

He smiled again. "The Espada."

"The Espa-" Her voice faded away at the sight of the room before her. There was a huge table sitting before her, ten people sitting there with two more empty chairs waiting for them. The talk died down and Hitomi flushed, quickly finding herself under ten sets of eyes.Added by Aged Goblin

"The Espada," Sosuke explained to her as he sat her down in one of the chairs. "Are the top-ten Arrancar that I have placed in my little army. They are the most powerful Hollows under my command and will be the main rivals of the 13 Court Guard Squads."

Hitomi frowned, pleased she was sitting again. "You expect me to believe that these people are going to take down ALL of my grandfather's men? They barely look able to take down my sister."

Sosuke gave a laugh, as did the man closest to her. "You only say that because you have yet to witness their skills. Besides, we'll not be attacking the Soul Society. Not until I have…" He didn't need to continue. Sosuke still needed that key.

"The Espada, huh?" That name sounded familiar and as she gazed over these new people it seemed to hit her. The Jagen Twins and Raiden, the Arrancars that had returned with Hiromi and the others from Hueco Mundo. The trio had been a part of the Espada! It must have formed before Aizen came across them. It made since. What were their Seat numbers here again…"You," Hitomi looked at the old man at the table. "You took Raiden Ryuu's place, didn't you? That tattoo of number two is still on his face. And you," Her eyes turned to the palest man. "You took number four, from Kaori Jagen as you," She looked at the dark-skinned man now. "Number seven from her sister, Kaoru."

"How do you know Raiden and the sisters?" One of the women, with blonde hair, called down from the table.

"This is Hitomi Yamamoto." Sosuke answered for her.

"As in the Captain that was here?" One of the men, with spiky blue hair, asked, leaning forward on the table.

"Not quite. This is her twin sister, Hitomi. Hiromi is the captain that now holds the trio in her Squad." Sosuke turned and smiled at her. "Let me introduce you, Hitomi."

Espada 1 turned out to be the man closest to Hitomi. His name was Coyote Starrk. With wavy, dark brown hair to the base of his neck and blue-gray eyes, his faded goatee seemed to remind her of Captain Shunsui from the pictures that she had seen of the man. He wore a white jacket outline in black, though altered with the collar upturned. A black sash was worn around his waist as white gloves covered his hands. The remains of his Hollow Mask consisted of a fanged bottom jaw around his neck almost like a necklace. His Hollow hole was in his sternum, right below the tip of his mask.

Lilynette Gingerbuck, sitting beside Coyote, was a young girl, almost like a child, with white-colored briefs with a black line position in the middle, arm warmers, a revealing vest with a high collar, and a thigh-high set of fur-lined boots. Her Hollow hole was positioned in the center of her stomach as the Hollow mask was two horns on the top of her head. The left horn looked as if it had been cut off and the left half of the mask covers her eye. Her right eye was light pink and she had light green hair.

Baraggan Louisenbairn, Number 2, was an elder man with a white mustache and hair. His face was lined with scars, but for an older man he was quite stocky and muscular. Dressed in a regal white leather coat with black fur lining, he had short sleeves and three black stripes running along the bottom. There was a golden band on both wrists and a belt of three thick chains attached to a large metal disk with a sun emblem. His Hollow hole was in the center of his chest and his mask was a five-pointed crown just above his forehead.

Number 3, Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, looked to be the nicest of the group. The woman held hazel eyes with long, waving greenish-blue hair. Her outfit was a torn skirt and top of green with a large three on her back. Her mask was a sharp skull with a pair of curved horns on top of her head and the woman was curvaceous, and large in the chest area. It made Hitomi cross her arms. She didn't have small breasts but compared this this woman…

Ulquiorra Cifer, Number 4, was a slender yet fairly muscular man with a melancholic appearance that, for some reason, made Hitomi blush as he stared right back at her. He had fairly short, messy black hair, pale white skin, a black upper lip and green eyes with small slit-shaped pupils much like a cat. Part of his bangs fell between his eyes. Dressed in the white jacket and black sash with a white hakama. His jacket did seem to have a longer coattail and a higher collar. His Hole was in the base of his throat as his mask was on the top left-side of his head, forming a broken, horned helmet.

Number 5, Nnoitra Gilga, was the tallest of the group with a very thin and lanky body. His huge smile, showing his teeth, made Hitomi think of Captain Shinji Hirako as his left, dark grey eye was hidden behind an eye patch. He wore basically the same white clothes as the others with short, messy black hair.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Number 6, was another of the group that interested Hitomi, and not just for his looks. He was tall and muscular with light blue, spiky hair and light blue eyes with green lines below them. He wore the white outfit with black inner-lining and rolled-up sleeves. It was left open, exposing a muscular chest exposed that Hitomi found hard to ignore; the Hollow Hole was in his abdomen. His Hollow Mask was the right jawbone but what really caught Hitomi's attention was the necklace hanging around this man's neck. It was the Kuchiki Clan Symbol. It was the necklace that Chisa had been wearing when she disappeared…and had returned without. Suddenly, Chisa's comments about wanting to dye her cat a light blue suddenly made sense. Hitomi was going to have to talk to Grimmjow later.

Number 7, Zommari Rureaux was tall, muscular, and dark skinned with large lips. His mask consisted of a row of bony spikes along the crest of his head with skull-shaped earrings and a thick bony necklace. Bald with golden eyes, his jacket was long and white and three, triangle-shaped tattoos on his chin, as well as four lines running down his forehead with dots above his eyes.

Tier Harribel, Number 8, had tan skin with green eyes and messy, short blonde hair with three braided locks. She wore the Arrancar jacket with a high collar that covered the lower part of her face while baring a good portion of the lower half of her large breasts; Hitomi couldn't help but cross her arms this time. Talk about felling…small. The Jacket sleeves covered all her arms

Number 9, Aaroniero Arruruerie, covered his face with a huge white mask with eight holes. This long thing was NOT a normal head. His outfit was similar to the others but covered all his body.

"Wow," Hitomi glanced over all of them, her head a little light. All of this was a little too much. "It's nice to meet all of you."

Nnoitra grinned at her. "Nice to meet you too. I can show you around if you like. You look like you need a companion at _all _times."

Hitomi blinked, her face growing red as he winked at her. He was…flirting with her. She had never experienced that before. It made her smile but apparently Sosuke didn't like that.

"No need to concern yourself with that, Nnoitra. I can take care of her just fine on my own." His voice was calm but the look he shot across the table at the other man.

Nnoitra held his hands up in defense. "All right, all right." He sighed. "Damn, she's a cute one, too," He mumbled.

"Well, if this is all," Grimmjow stood up from the table, hands in his pocket as he walked from the room. The others seemed to get the drift as Sosuke didn't say anything and followed Grimmjow in silence. Nnoitra gave Hitomi another wink as he passed her. She giggled.

"Interesting friends you have, Sosuke."

Sosuke stood up with another smile. "Yes. You'll get used to them over time. Now, there's one more that I want you to meet." He took her hand and began to lead her through the castle again.

"Oh? Is he not an Espada yet?"

"Not yet, but don't worry, he won't try to hurt you." He assured her.

"What's his name?"

"Szayelaporro Granz."

Added by IamJakuhoRaikoben

Added by Blackstar1

**Before you guys freak out, I changed the Espada a bit because of several reasons. 1. My three Espada was there only a few years ago, and 2. We have almost 100 years for them to change their numbers. Don't worry; Harribel will be Seat 3 again soon.**

**Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


	15. Chapter 14

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON****'T KNOW FROM THE ANIME/MANGA!**

**Chapter 14**

**The Espada**

**Hitomi had been expecting someone…mean-looking with the name Granz. **Imagine her surprise when she found him to be a man with glasses and pink hair. PINK. She almost laughed when the man turned from his lab to face them.

"Ahh! Aizen!" The man smiled. "You've returned." His eyes then landed on the woman. "I take it this is Hitomi Yamamoto."

"Indeed." Sosuke answered him, firming his grip around her shoulders a tad-bit as the man leaned forward to take a closer look at her.

"H-hello." She timidly greeted him.

Szayelaporro grinned and kissed the top of her hand. "Greetings."

Szayelaporro Granz had slightly messy, shoulder-length pink hair with bangs on the right side of his forehead and amber eyes. His Hollow Mask made a pair of glasses on his face. He wore a long white shirt that covered his entire torso to the top of his neck with three, black lines that dropped to his right hip. His face was the only part of his body not covered in white cloth.

She raised a brow at the strange greeting and watched as the new man turned his back to them as he returned to his screens.

"Is everything ready?" Sosuke asked the man.

"Indeed. You didn't expect it not to be, did you?"

"And you are sure that you can do this?"

Szayel looked at the man over his shoulder. "Don't you trust me? To question my abilities…you ruin my pride, Sosuke."

The other man smirked.

"Sosuke," Hitomi looked at the man beside her. "What's going on? What are you two talking about?"

"Have you not told her yet?" Szayel turned in his chair with a grin. "For shame, Aizen."

"I'm sure you can take care of that for me." Sosuke turned and gripped Hitomi's shoulders. "I want you to stay here with Szayel for a while as I go off to take care of some things. You don't have to worry about him doing anything to you; he knows better. I'll be back soon."

Hitomi nodded, not sure what else to say, and watched as the man left her with this…strange one. She turned back to him to find the pink man was staring at her with a smile. She gave a cautious one back, ready to run at any point if needed.

"Don't fear," Szayel told her. "I have no need to torture my research material."

She instantly thought of Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Ukari was always ranting about how he wanted to do some type of research on her. She now understood why the other woman didn't like it.

"I'd prefer it if you didn't speak of me in such a manner," Hitomi told him. "I can be rather nice to others so don't make me begin to act otherwise."

Szayel stared at her for a moment before a large grin spread across his face as he let out a huge laugh. "Feisty, huh? Sosuke must feel like he's had his hands full these last few years."

~I doubt it~ Hitomi told herself. ~I'm not bad, am I?~

"Just what am I doing here?" She asked him, changing the subject.

Szayel turned in his chair again and began to type on the board. She raised a brow, taking in this strange new object before her. "Sosuke has enlisted my help in curing you of your disease, Yamamoto."

Hitomi froze for a moment, not sure that she had heard him correctly. "What?"

"It's not that hard to understand. Your disease. The illness that you have dealt with since you were born. I am to relieve you of it. If I succeed then Aizen has promised me a seat in the Espada."

Hitomi ignored the last part. Sosuke was…trying to heal her? She hadn't realized that she was falling over until Szayel grabbed her and sat her down in a chair beside him. "But…but why?" She asked.

"Why don't you go ask him yourself?" Szayel grinned. "Only after I get what I need first."

"And that is?"

"Oh nothing much," He grinned. "I just need some of your blood." Hitomi watched in interest as he pulled out vials of the red liquid in her arm. She froze for only a moment, the red liquid bringing memories of what her mother had done to her. It was gone soon, though. There was no need for her to fear any of it anymore.

She raised her brow as the man seemed to ignore her now, getting work furiously on his keyboard. "What now?"

"You can do what you want," Szayel didn't even look at her. "Just leave me in peace to work."

Hitomi stared at the pink man for a moment before giving a sigh and standing up. He didn't even fidget as she left his lab. ~What the hell am I supposed to do?~ She asked herself. ~I guess I could walk around and take everything in.~ Settling on that, she folded her arms across her chest and began to walk. She didn't get very far before she remembered how weak she was and tumbled to her knees. "Idiot," She cursed at herself. "How could I have forgotten that?" With a sigh, she wrapped her arms around her knees and set her head down to rest on them. She found herself praying that Szayel could do something to help her. It would mean so much and fix everything.

"What are you doing on the floor?"

Lifting her head, Hitomi found herself staring up into blue eyes. She smiled. "Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, right?"

The man, hands in his pockets, snorted. "Yeah? And?"

She continued to smile. "I have a question for you." She looked at the pendant handing around his neck. "Why do you wear Chisa's necklace?"

Grimmjow looked surprised for a moment before squatting down in front of her with a serious look on his face. "How do you know Chisa?"

Hitomi continued to smile. "Chisa is the Lieutenant of my sister's Squad. It's not that strange for me to know her. What about you?"

Grimmjow grunted as he stood again. "If you know Chisa, then you know that she was stuck here in Hueco Mundo for a while. It's not that hard to put two and two together."

Hitomi chuckled, leaning her head on her knees again, "No, I suppose not."

Grimmjow stared at her for a moment before sighing. "Come on. Let's get you out of the hall." He had expected her to stand up but she just sat there. As he stared at her, he instantly found himself thinking of that night much like this; with Chisa. With a frown he grabbed her waist and pulled her up, keeping a firm grip on her as he led the way down the hall. He was well aware of her problem; Aizen had warned them all to be careful with her.

"Thank you," She whispered, her voice hard.

He refused to look at her. "He should have known better." She gave a soft smile, knowing he spoke of Aizen.

Grimmjow had led her to another room; a few others were already there.

"Oh, already made a move, have you Grimmjow?" Nnoitra gave that large smile of his as he glanced up from the chair he sat in.

"Shut up, you pervert!" Lilynette called from her seat on the couch armrest as Coyote Starrk was laid out on the cushions. Grimmjow set Hitomi in another chair and the last companion of the room moved forward.

"Are you all right? Nelliel asked.

"Yes, just a little tired." She flushed at her stomach growling. "And hungry, apparently."

"Starrk," Nelliel called to the man lying on the couch. "Would you-"

"Eh, get Nnoitra to do it."

"Oh, you're such a loser, Starrk!" Lilynette kicked the man's leg before leaving the room to do it herself. Nelliel and Hitomi shared a soft laugh.

"You gonna be all right in here?" Grimmjow asked her.

"Don't worry," Nnoitra grinned some more. "We can take care of her."

That seemed to make up Grimmjow's mind; he sat on the armrest of Hitomi's chair, a frown on his face as Lilynette returned with a tray of food. The three women talked happily, Nnoitra joining in here and there as Grimmjow and Starrk seemed to ignore them. Hitomi's interest got the better of her, though.

"So, since you met Chisa, did the rest of you guys come into contact with the three women here?"

Nnoitra raised a brow. "You mean the three that Raiden ran off with?"

"Yes," She nodded.

"Grimmjow, Starrk, and Ulquiorra were the three that were there when the attack started. We weren't even aware of the three of them to being here until Raiden found them and then left with them. I'm sure he was going to join the twins, though. Speaking of which, where are those three traitors?"

Hitomi tilted her head with a smile but stayed silent. Starrk finally sat up and glanced at the woman in the chair. "The three women," He began. "Did he take them back to the Soul Society?"

Hitomi stared at the man for a moment; she felt Grimmjow glancing at her too. She gave a nod. "Yes. They were given back to the Squad in full health. All three are a bit…outlandish after what had happened. Chisa seems to have gained an affinity for cats," She watched as Grimmjow glanced away. "And Ayami for hounds," Starrk had a small grin spread on his lips. "Tamiko, on the other hand, is just the same, if not a little more frustrated than normal."

Nnoitra chuckled. "Why do we care?" He asked. It seemed he hadn't caught it but Nelliel had. She exchanged a look with Hitomi and gave a soft smile before standing up. "Why don't you tell us about yourself, Hitomi?" The man suggested.

She shrugged. "I'm not really that interesting," She replied.

"Oh, come now," The man replied with that grin of his. "To have captured Aizen's attention you must have something."

"I would stop if I were you, Nnoitra," Starrk warned him, falling back down on his couch.

"Or what?" Nnoitra growled. "Aizen ain't gonna-"

"I thought I told you to stay with Szayel."

Hitomi turned at the voice to find Sosuke standing in the door way, glaring at the man that had been talking. Nnoitra turned, starring off at the wall as if he had heard nothing.

"Well, your pink-haired friend decided to shoo me out of his lab so what else was I supposed to do? If Grimmjow hadn't of found me then I would be sitting in the hall somewhere." She gave the blue-haired man a smile as she patted his right arm. "I am very grateful." Grimmjow hadn't been expecting that but he accepted it with a large smile on his face; the three girls laughed.

"Come with me, Hitomi." Sosuke held the door open. "Szayel has finished."

Hitomi was out of the chair in second and almost stumbled to her face if Grimmjow hadn't caught her.

"Careful now. You're tired, remember?" He asked. Hitomi gave him a smile, pleased that he hadn't called her weak.

"Thank you, again." She told him as he helped her to the door.

Grimmjow frowned. "Don't expect it next time."

She giggled. "You and Faile would get along just fine."

"Bye, Hitomi!" Lilynette waved with a smile.

Sosuke closed the door again, shutting the two of them off from the Espada. The woman was still smiling as he led her down the hall. "I like them. Nnoitra may be…blunt and Grimmjow sorta a jerk but they're both…really neat."

Sosuke smiled at her. "I'm glad you like a few of them, at least." He paused as they stood outside Szayel's. "This might not work, Hitomi," He began. "I hope it does but you might be…un-healable."

"I know that," Hitomi closed her eyes. "Yuriko has been trying to fix me for the last ten years. I can deal with the disappointment that I most likely will receive."

Sosuke placed an arm around her shoulders. "Just so you know, nothing will change if you stay the same. I will still be here for you, no matter the outcome."

Hitomi felt like she was going to cry. She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face into his shirt, soft thank you's escaping past her trembling lips.

Added by IamJakuhoRaikoben

Added by Blackstar1

**Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


	16. Chapter 15

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON****'T KNOW FROM THE ANIME/MANGA!**

**FYI: Good Luck resisting this lemon! ;)**

**Chapter 15**

**Poison**

**Hitomi closed the door behind her softly, turning to find the bed behind her. **She didn't even give it a thought before dropping down onto the cover, burying her face into the pillows and let the dams open. The pillow was soaked in no time.

It hadn't worked. For an hour or two she felt…normal before Szayel's concoction wore off. The scientist had been furious and locked himself in his lab again to run more tests. Sosuke was talking to him but Hitomi had slithered off on her own, using the wall for support. She grabbed the first door she found and was glad to see that it was a bedroom. She didn't know whose it was and at the moment she didn't even care. Kudja was trying to comfort her but she ignored his voice this time; she just wanted to be alone.

But it seemed that she wasn't going to get that. A soft hand began to rub her back as the bed sank in beside her. "I'm sorry, Hitomi." Sosuke's voice was soft as his hand continued to move. "I thought that I could…that I could find a way to fix you. All it did was hurt you more. I shouldn't have-"

"No, don't say that!" She rolled over and grabbed the hand that had been touching her. She held it to her chest, trying to stop the tears as she looked at the man beside her. "I wouldn't have changed it! It means so much to me that you would go this far to try and help me. That you even care about what I go through makes me so happy!" she clutched his head tighter. "You don't know how much it hurt to watch as Hiromi and her Squad did all those things together. They got leave the Barracks. They got to fight. They knew people in the Soul Society. I got nothing! Nothing until you gave it to me, Sosuke! You gave me freedom. You came to see me every day. You took me outside of that damn bedroom and garden! You taught me to wield Kudja! You introduced me to Gin and Kaname and look where I am now? Hueco Mundo! You have given me more than I ever had!" She poured her soul out into this man before her as he stayed silent, taking it all in. "You…you made me what I am today. Sure, I can't walk or fight without pain or sickness afterwards but think about where I was years ago! I couldn't even move on my own! Now look at me! I am so much stronger. Better. And that's all thanks to you, Sosuke." She kissed the palm of his hand. "I wouldn't change anything, Sosuke. I wouldn't have it any other way!"

"Hitomi…" Sosuke's voice was soft, strained. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. There was a look in those brown eyes of his that told her that he wanted her. Lusted for her. How was she supposed to react to that?

That dark fire from their kiss erupted in her stomach again as she stared up at this man. Maybe…maybe Kudja had been right. He had to have been right. Sosuke had just planned to use her in the beginning but now…now there was something more. Something much, much more.

Sosuke's hand slowly pulled itself away from her grasp, but stayed on her body. He left his fingers trail down the center of her breasts and down her stomach before it grasped the belt that was keeping her robes tied closed. He paused, locking eyes with her. She was nervous. She knew what this meant. Sex had never really interested her but if Sosuke wanted it…if the man she loved wanted it, she would give it to him. She gave him a soft smile.

_**~Your cruel devise  
your blood, like ice  
One look, could kill  
My pain, your thrill...~  
**_

She didn't know where his glasses went but she didn't seem to care when soft lips touched her neck as the man caged her between his body and the bed. She closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation of the touches of fire that spread through her body. This was nothing like the touches she received from Kudja when he held her. This was all something new. Something wonderful. Something that she found, as Sosuke continued, that felt so good; so right! Ever since she met Sosuke, everything in her life had gotten so much better. Everything had changed, and she loved it. She loved him.

_**~I wanna love you but I better not touch  
I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop  
I wanna kiss you but I want it too much  
I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison~  
**_

Love. That word echoed over her mind. It was right. Love. That wasn't how it started. Sosuke scared her. She loathed him. He had everything that she didn't and she was all she had at the same time. He gave her everything that she wanted. All that she needed. She would do anything to him. He was her Poison…and she wouldn't have it any other way. If he told her to follow him, she would jump to her feet. If he told her to help him take over the Soul Society, she would. If he asked her to kill anyone in his way, even her sister…

She would…

_**~Your poison running through my veins  
Your poison  
I don't wanna break these chains~  
**_

All clothing had been removed from their skin, leaving something warm and firm against the inside of her thighs as Aizen laid his head on her shoulder, his right hand drawing circles around the soft, white skin beneath him. His warm touch sent shudders down her back.

"Your skin," He told her. "It's like newly fallen snow. So white…so cold." He glanced up at her with his sharp eyes; he held a playful look in them. "I can fix that. I can make you warm, Hitomi. All you need to do is ask. Tell me that I can. Please."

Hitomi wanted to answer him but her throat was caught. Instead she grasped his head in her hands and kissed him. He took that for his answer and pushed himself over her, not breaking the kiss as he straddled her hips.

_**~Your mouth, so hot  
Your web, I'm caught  
Your skin, so wet  
Black lace, on sweat~**_

The warmth of Sosuke's hands started on her neck, kneading and feeling every inch of her skin, sending Hitomi through agony at the slow speed he was going. But with each passing second, each move he made, she felt her skin getting warm; especially the nether regions. Hot liquid dragged her from her thoughts as Sosuke feasted upon her breasts, cupping them and rubbing them as his tongue danced across her nipples. Sensations traveled through her and she arched her back; it resulted in pain. Damn her stupid sickness. It dare to pain her, even at a time like this.

At her whimper, Sosuke froze and pulled back. Worry laced through his eyes as he stared up at her. A smile then spread across his face. Removing himself for just a moment, Sosuke rolled Hitomi over to her stomach before straddling her again. Once more, his hands traveled over her skin, massaging her back, calming her pain until it left her. Everything seemed to smooth out and she sighed out in pleasures the lower he went. She jumped and rolled as his hands landed on her buttocks though. Sosuke had been planning on that though, apparently, and he rolled with her, allowing her to now straddling him, her face flushed red. She crossed her arms, staring at the pillow above Sosuke's head. He chuckled at her and reached up, grabbing her hands.

_**~I hear you calling and it's needles and pins  
I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name  
Don't wanna touch you but you're under my skin  
I wanna kiss you but your lips are venomous poison~  
**_

He guided her hands down to his skin. She tried to pull back but the moment her frail fingers touched the tight, warm skin she couldn't. She was mesmerized. With every touch of her fingers, over shift she made to get comfortable, it was all Sosuke could do to keep himself from pinning her beneath him again and taking her like a monster, but he restrained himself. He didn't want to hurt her; he would never hurt her.

_**~Your poison running through my veins  
Your poison  
I don't wanna break these chains~**_

Hitomi lowered herself to where she was stretched out across his skin and kissed him, curling her fingers through his shaggy hair, holding onto him as he rolled her beneath him again carefully. He refused to release her lips was his hands traveled lower and lower again. A gasp escaped her lips as his fingers teased her between her legs. He pinned her beneath them, attacking her mouth and refusing to let her pull back as his fingers moved even harder.

_**Running deep inside my veins  
Poison burning deep inside my veins  
**_

She almost complained as Sosuke pulled his hand away and returned to touching her breasts. He pulled back from her and stared into her eyes. The look he gave her was one of warning. She knew what was coming next and excitement traveled through her. The man smiled at the look on the woman's face beneath him before giving her another kiss. He lined himself up and entered.

_**~One look, could kill  
My pain, your thrill...~  
**_

Not one sound escaped Hitomi's lips as the pain hit her. This was the pain she had feared after reading those stories? Compared to what she went through on a daily basis, this was nothing. It made her want to laugh at her stupidity but that would have to wait for another time. Sosuke grasped her right nipple in his lips again as his thrusts were slow, giving the woman he loved time to get accustomed to the feel of their love-making. Never before had Sosuke wanted a woman like he had the one beneath him and now that he had her, he knew that he never wanted another; he wanted to never being inside another and never would he let another man take her from him. She was his and his alone.

_**~I wanna love you but I better not touch  
I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop  
I wanna kiss you but I want it too much  
I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison~  
**_

The end was nearing but Hitomi didn't want it to come. He gripped it to her, refusing to give it up until she couldn't hold it back anymore and the wondrous feeling of release burst from her. Sosuke was not far behind her before he collapsed beside her, both breathing hard as sweat trailed over their skin. Sosuke turned his head to find Hitomi staring at him. He gave her a smile before gathering her up in his arms and holding her to him, not wanting to ever let her go. Everything seemed so perfect, except for one thing.

_**~Your poison running through my veins  
Your poison  
I don't wanna break these chains.~**_

A fit of coughs burst from Hitomi's chest and she rolled away from Sosuke as blood splattered across the floor as she leaned over the side of the bed. The man winced as he moved up behind her. He hated to see her like this. It pained him beyond belief.

Sosuke rubbed her back until she had faded back to normal and instantly he pulled her back against his chest as he laid back down, thinking that he could protect her.

"Don't worry, Hitomi. No matter what I have to do, no matter how long it takes. I will find a way to cure you. I swear. I won't stop until I heal you." Hitomi gave a small, half-smile as her head collapsed against his chest in exhaustion.

_**~Poison...~  
**_

Minutes later, Sosuke gave a silent curse as Hitomi fell asleep in his arms.

He hoped that Ulquiorra didn't mind that they had taken over his room.

Added by IamJakuhoRaikoben

Added by Blackstar1

**XDXDXD! I couldn't help that last sentence! Spur of the moment thing! Poor Ulqi!**

**Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


	17. Epilogue, Part 1

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON****'T KNOW FROM THE ANIME/MANGA!**

**Epilogue, 1**

**The Plan Mobilized**

**Hitomi listened intently, focusing on the bowl of ice cream in her hand. **Hiromi sat there, telling her sister everything that had happened the night before. Apparently, there had been several Hollow attacks around Karakura town, a little over 90 years after all that had happened with Captain Urahara and the others, and Genrysai had sent Hiromi to take care of it. The Captain had taken Tamiko Curai and Reikana Shunchi with her to check it all out. Her sister told her that she found nothing and so they had gone out for a small visit to an old friend. Captain Isshin. That name brought a smile to Hitomi's face. That man had been one of her favorites of her sister's Squad before he had been promoted to Captain. He stayed one of her favorites too because he would always come visit her.

Captain Isshin was now Isshin Kurosaki, a doctor. His wife died not too long ago, leaving the loving man with their four children; three girls and a boy. Isshin had noticed the three Soul Reapers and had come outside to greet them. They conversed for a little while and Isshin mention Kisuke to her. Hitomi felt her throat get tight but nothing about what had happened all those years ago came up when Hiromi admitted that she traveled to the small shop that Kisuke now owned. Kisuke had not married, either, and Hitomi felt happy from her sister; she still wore Kisuke's right around her neck.

One of Isshin's children, her oldest daughter, had seen the three of them talking to her father and had followed the trio to Kisuke's shop. She had wanted to know what they were so different and why they could walk on air. She knew that they weren't human. The little girl was smart.

Her name was Izumi Kurosaki, twin sister to the boy, Ichigo. Izumi could see the Hollows, including the one that had killed her mother. Hiromi admitted that she felt…something about the child and Hitomi was surprised by her sister's next words.

Hiromi offered to teach the girl how to fight. In fact, Reikana and Tamiko were ordered to watch over the girl and take turns training her. As Hiromi spoke, Hitomi could see the scene in front of her.

_"Hey! You!" Reikana and Tamiko looked below them to see one of Isshin's children, the older female twin, glaring up at them. "You," the child's face and voice were hard. "Who are you?"_

_Reikana looked at the child in surprise. "You can see us?"_

_The child nodded. "I saw you talking to my dad. You were dressed so different and you're…you're walking on air. What are you!"_

_Tamiko and her partner looked at their Captain. She had turned her attention back to the small shop that she had been staring at. She didn't move for a moment or two before turning to face the child. She stepped towards her, falling with each step until she touched the ground. "You're one of the twins. Izumi, wasn't it?"_

_"Yes," The girl looked surprised that she knew her name. "How do you know my dad?"_

_Hiromi gave a soft smile. "I used to work with your dad. He was…an important friend of mine years ago."_

_"Before he met mom?"_

_Hiromi gave a soft wince. "Yes. He-"_

_"Captain!" Reikana's voice was firm as she caught Hiromi's attention and the woman glanced over her shoulder._

_"Well, well," Hiromi turned to face the handful of Hollows that decided to appear before them. "It appears that Captain Yamamoto was right." She glanced at her Squad and gave a nod. Reikana and Tamiko exchanged a grin before whipping out their blades and taking care of the white creatures like that were nothing. Hiromi watched for a moment before turning back to the child. She paused. "What is wrong, child?"_

_"It was one of them…" Izumi growled, clenching her fists as she tried to keep herself from crying. "It was one of them that killed mom! I saw it! Ichigo just saw the young girl by the river bank but I saw the other part! The monster killed mom and I couldn't do anything about it!"_

_Hiromi stared at the child for a moment as an idea popped into her mind. She didn't know why, she didn't know how, but it came and it was a spur of the moment ordeal. Lately, those actions have turned out to be very good ideas for Hiromi over the last 90 years._

_"What would you say, to learning how to fight like that?"_

_Reikana and Tamiko looked at their Captain like she was crazy. Their Captain could get away with some serious stuff because of her grandfather but perhaps this was a bit too much. They doubted that Genrysai had the patience for too much more of his granddaughter's tactics but they but kept silent, just watching._

_"You meant it?" The child looked at Hiromi in disbelief for a moment. "You could actually teach me how to…how to do what you just did?"_

_Hiromi nodded her head. "Most humans can't see us; I'm sure that it's because of your father that you can see me. Wouldn't you…like to keep a repeat of your mother from happening to another child?" Izumi nodded her head. Hiromi could see the tears and placed a soft hand on the child's head. "Listen, you're going to have to keep very silent about this, understand? You can't let anyone know. Not even your father."_

_"What about…what about Ichigo? I can tell him, can't I?"_

_The Captain closed her eyes for a moment. "No, I don't think that you should. It's better to keep it secret. What you're about to take part in is…very, very dangerous. If you were to get caught being able to use a Zanpakto,"_

_"Zanpakto?"_

_Tamiko rolled her eyes and took a step forward. "The sword, kid, the sword!"_

_"Don't yell at her, Tamiko," Reikana joined in. "She doesn't know anything!"_

_"That's not my problem." Well, Tamiko's anger had been gone for a little while, at least. "If you don't like me yelling at her, you teach her."_

_"Damn straight! You couldn't teach a kid how to wipe its own ass without getting pissed so you being a teacher in fighting would just be-"_

_"That is a wonderful idea," Hiromi straightened herself up and smiled at her two Squad members. "I'm impressed, Reikana. Very nice of you to offer yourselves for the job. I'm sure that the two of you will work wonders together and I'm sure that I can trust you doing so in secret, correct?"_

_"Wha…what do you mean?" Tamiko looked at her Captain in horror._

_Hiromi continued to grin at the two women. "Weren't you just complaining the other day about not having anything to do besides boring work at the Seireitei? Besides, teaching a child won't be a problem for the two of you, will it?"_

_Reikana and Tamiko exchanged looks between themselves before shrugging. "I guess not," Reikana answered before turning to the child. "Reikana Shunchi, and this is Tamiko Curai and that over there is Captain Hiromi Yamamoto."_

_"Izumi Kurosaki." The child told them._

"And you're sure that you want to do this?" Hitomi asked her sister with an amused smile. "If Genrysai was to ever find out-"

~Not like I can talk~ She silently laughed at herself. ~90 years of helping Sosuke is much, much worse."

"Grandfather won't find out." Hiromi assured her sister. "Now, enough of this. Tell me, how has Sosuke been."

"He's been fine," Hitomi answered. "Tells me that his new Lieutenant, Moo-Moo,"

"Uh, Hitomi, I believe her name is Momo. Momo Hinamori."

"No, it's Moo-Moo." Her look was hard.

"I take it you don't like her, then." Hiromi chuckled.

"It's not that I don't like her. The very thought of any woman being that close and obsessed with Sosuke makes me want to rip every strand of her hair from her head and set her on fire after pulling all her teeth out and setting a bunch of ravenous Hollows on her." The woman gave an evil smile; Hiromi could see her sister's head tilting sideways as she spoke.

Faile walked by the door, flipping through one of the Soul Society's annual newspapers. "That's only because you know Sosuke only gets his rocks off on little girls."

Hiromi couldn't help but laugh. "Faile, what your mouth. You never know when you might run into the said Captain."

"Eh, Sosuke can't hold a candle to me." Faile called back down to the open door.

"I can't, can I?"

The deep voice halted the footsteps for a moment. Seconds later, Faile ran past the doorway again, his newspaper flying everywhere. Hitomi gave her laugh this time as a man wearing the Squad 5 Haori walked into her room.

"Sosuke!" Hitomi smiled at the man as he joined her and her sister.

"Hitomi. Hiromi." He greeted the sister with a smile.

"Good evening, Sosuke." Hitomi smiled. "I take it you are here to take my sister on her evening stroll?"

"Yes, if you don't mind." The man nodded with a smile.

"You know that I don't. You take care of my sister well, Sosuke; for over nearly 100 years. I'm surprised that the two of you aren't married yet."

Hitomi flushed as she pushed herself up from her bed. "Hiromi! You can retire for the night!"

The female captain gave a laugh before leaving the room. Sosuke glanced at the older sister with a teasing smile. "So, you haven't told your sister that we are married?"

"And make her feel bad because of Kisuke? No." Hitomi answered as they stepped out into the warm air. "And since I am a secret to everyone outside of this Squad. Besides…half of her Squad doesn't like me enough as it is. Why make them have to deal with me more?"

Sosuke wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "You're my little secret, Hitomi."

The woman frowned. "Are you sure little Moo-Moo ain't you're secret?"

Sosuke gave her a look. "You know my thoughts on that little child, Hitomi. I've told you before that you needn't worry."

"When we make our move," Hitomi began. "I get to take care of your little stalker."

Sosuke kissed her forehead. "Of course. Whatever you desire, my love."

She shivered as his hand crawled down her back. She was silent for a moment as they stopped at the pond in the yard. "Sosuke, Hiromi told me something interesting today."

"And what was that?"

"My sister has come across a strange little girl in Karakura Town," Hitomi told the man standing beside her. "She tells me that Izumi and her brother Ichigo are the children of Captain Isshin."

"Isshin?" Aizen pulled a surprised look before turning it into his small smirk. "Really? How interesting."

Added by IamJakuhoRaikoben

Added by Blackstar1

**Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


	18. Epilogue, Part 2

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON****'T KNOW FROM THE ANIME/MANGA!**

** Epilogue 2 **

**Games Begin**

"**110 years,"** Hitomi lifted her head as her sister's voice began. Squad 14 was sitting in the dining hall, listening to their Captain as she spoke. Since she was not a part of the Squad she was no allowed to join them. That didn't keep her from listening in, though;.

_Be careful. Faile wouldn't mind catching you._ Kudja warned her.

"Yeah, well, Faile's always had a stick up his ass when it came to me so I don't really care," She replied lowly, sticking her ear closer to the door. She couldn't see through the closed door but she knew everyone's voices like the back of her hand.

"Squad 14 has been around for 110 years." Hiromi Yamamoto continued.

"A good 110 years!" Faile Yamato hollered from Seat 3.

"With some awesome members!" Manami Doshu added from Seat 12.

"And a Kick-ass Captain." Shizuka Anyu decided to speak from the 9th Seat.

"You can't forget about the Lieutenant, either." Ayane Takora smiled from Seat 7.

"The Squad…wouldn't be the same…without any…of us," Shiori Teruko gasped from Seat 8.

"I agree to that," Akihiro Hajime lifted his glass from Seat 16.

"You would," Tamiko Curai growled from Seat 10.

"You should," Kaoru Jagen hissed from Seat 15.

"Knock it off, both of you." Chisa Kuchiki told them from her seat next to Hiromi.

Hiromi laughed at her Squad. Some of them might not have like Hitomi, but she had to admit that they were comical. "So, how have the missions been going?"

Yuriko Yumiko, Seat 4, announced that she and her partner, Kameyo Kimu, Seat 13, had found a few new Squad members in the upcoming graduates at the Academy that they would like their Captain to look at.

Ukari Ishida, the Quincy in Seat 11, had actually been with Faile in Squad 12's labs a lot lately. Mayuri had been trying to perform tests on them since he had become a Captain.

Kaori Jagen, Seat 14 and Raiden Ryuu, Seat 17 had been taking care of any of the hollows that had decided to come through a few more of the opened gates to Hueco Mundo. Sometimes the three Arrancars would disappear in the desert again before returning, telling Hiromi if anything had changed but there was nothing to report when they went back; which wasn't very often, mind you. Akihiko and Akihiro Hajime had been the ones taking care of the missions down in the Districts that no one else wanted to take part in. And as for Reikana Shunchi and Tamiko Curai…

"So, just how is little Izu doing?" Faile grinned. Hitomi straightened up to listen closer. This was something that she had been waiting on.

"Izumi is doing just fine," Reikana answered with a grin. "She's a fast learner, especially after only 5 to 6 years."

"She has a good grip on her main abilities now. She doesn't need Bankai or Shikai to fight the Hollows that will pop up against her and the ones close to her; if she still wants to."

"I think so," Faile nodded. "After doing all of this I don't see why she'd just throw it away."

"True," Ukari nodded. "Hey, whatever happened to that little metal friend of hers?"

Hitomi knew who the Quincy was talking about; Hiromi had told her about him. Kazuhiko Aki was a boy about Izumi's age that had come across Tamiko and the others training Izumi. He wasn't going after a Zanpakto though; he had the ability to control metal. Hitomi found it to be impressive, if it were to be true. She'd have to see it for herself first.

"We still see him from time to time," Reikana shrugged. "He's still around."

"Not that his powers seemed to improve any," Tamiko growled.

"Do you always have to act like this?" Shizuka glanced at the other woman. "It's not very becoming, you know. You'll never find a boyfriend like that."

"I don't know," Faile grinned. "Some men like them like that. Of course those are only the freaks but then again, who am I to talk?"

"Especially with that Zanpakto of yours," Hiromi threw in. that then started a large argument between Faile, Tamiko, Shizuka and just about everybody else at the table; excluding Shiori, Hiromi, Chisa, Yuriko, Raiden and Kaori. Hitomi had to clap a hand over her mouth to keep her laughter from being heard; Kudja's laughter was loud though.

"So, what's up with the being called?" Raiden's firm voice cut through the arguing like fire, shutting them all up. "Some of us were sleeping."

Hitomi took a breath. This was what she was truly waiting on. What did Genrysai sat to her sister that made her call up all her Squad to talk to them this late at night?

"Well, I had been called into Squad 1 to meet with Genrysai," Hiromi answered them. "And we have a large idea to settle, but I told him that I would talk to all of you first."

"What was it…that he…wanted?" Shiori asked after a moment of silence.

"My Grandfather…asked me to disband Squad 14." Everyone stared at the Captain in silence. Hitomi's breath caught; fear poured through her. If Squad 14 was to be disbanded, where would she go? She couldn't hide with Hiromi anymore and neither with Sosuke. She would have to reveal herself, wouldn't she? "He would separate all of us into different Squads and return to the normal 13 Guard Squads."

Her answer was a roar of outrage. Even Yuriko and Chisa made their voices heard. Hiromi sat there listening to them all for a moment, closing her eyes as she took in all that they said.

"What…what did you say?" Kaori's voice was the one that Hitomi caught. This Arrancar really didn't speak too much so her voice was basically only used with importance.

Hiromi paused for a moment before answering her. "I told him no, of course." Sighs of relief spread through the room. Hitomi felt her heart begin to beat again and clutched at Kudja's hand as he placed it on her shoulder. "He allowed me to create another Squad and I refuse to let him pull the plug on it after all these years."

"Damn straight you said no!" Manami told the Captain. "After all the crap that we've gone through?"

"How could the old man ask that?" Ukari asked. "After all this time? Not all of us are Shinigami, you know."

~Because he's a bastard, that's why~ Hitomi scowled.

"The truth is, the only ones that he knows about are you and Shizuka, Ukari. He doesn't know about Kaori, Kaoru, or Raiden." Chisa told the Quincy.

"That, and think about it. Squad 14 is the Squad that he has less control over and he knows it. To separate us," Faile began. "He'd gain control over all of us again because of the less force we would have without the rest of us."

Ayane gave a sigh before shaking her head. "Stubborn old man," She hissed, dropping her head on the table.

Hiromi closed her eyes. "Reikana, Tamiko, how is Isshin's child coming along?"

"She's doing pretty good, though she hasn't exactly used her Zanpakto in battle yet," Reikana answered her. "I would like to teach her how to grab ahold of her Shikai but Tamiko doesn't think that it's a good idea."

"It's not." The partner snorted. "She already knows enough. She can take care of herself."

"Rukia," Chisa's voice cut through into the conversation. "Has received orders to descend into Karakura Town on patrol in the districts. If she were to come across a human wielding a Zanpakto…" She left it off there, giving the Captain beside her a look.

Hiromi was silent for another moment. "Reikana, you're friends with Rukia, aren't you?" Hiromi asked her 19th Seat.

"Yeah, I am." Hitomi raised a brow. What was her sister thinking?"

"Then you take this role. If she asks why you're in her district in Karakura town then I'm sure that you'll be able to make up a lie that your friend can believe."

Reikana gave a grin and a thumbs up. "You can count on me, Captain! Don't worry; Rukia won't even find me!"

Feeling that this meeting was finally at an end, itomi backed away from the door, a small smile on her face. Her sister truly was something else, without a doubt on that. Hiromi was just something else entirely. Making her way back to her room, Hitomi's smile turned into a cruel one as she opened the door to her room. Sosuke Aizen was standing in the doorway that led to the garden, staring out over the blooming flowers in the moonlight. Her smile grew worse.

"She's sent Reikana back out to help Rukia while keeping an eye on Isshin's daughter some more." She told him.

Sosuke was silent for a moment before turning to the woman and taking her hand. He knew when she needed to rest. He paused for a moment, taking in the sight of his wife. Color had changed her skin to a light tan from that once sickly pale that it had been all those years ago and life seemed to have returned to her eyes. Her auburn hair, now cut to her shoulders, now had a bounce to it that he loved to curl his fingers through. He never regretted his choice in this woman, and he doubted that he ever would.

Helping to lay the woman down in her bed, an even crueler smirk spread across his face before he kissed the top of her forehead.

"Let the games begin."

Added by IamJakuhoRaikoben

Added by Blackstar1

**Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


	19. What Next?

Finally! Aizen is over! Loved writing the last couple of chapters the most! Can't wait to start the actual Bleach series!

But before I get to that, I need to finish my other stories for bleach.

I'm having a hard time choosing what to write next. Shinji Hirako's story with Natora or GrimmJow's story with Chisa.

What do you guys think?


	20. Left Unanswered

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON****'T KNOW FROM THE ANIME/MANGA!**

**So I have finally decided whose story would be next. I'll start it later this week :)**

**Left Unanswered**

**She felt sick to her stomach. **She felt foolish. She felt childish. And above all, she felt responsible. Responsible about all of it. Why hadn't she seen all of it before it happened? Why hadn't she known about Hitomi? It all made no sense when she thought about it, no sense until she called herself a fool. She had so many questions to ask, not only herself, but the others of Squad 14. Why hadn't they seen it, either?

And Aizen, oh lord, to think that she had begun to actually trust that bastard! That was her first mistake! No, her first mistake was to even allow him into her life! Things had been going so smoothly but she had thought…thought that Shinji was just distrusting of the young soul Reaper. She should have listened to Shinji. If she had, then maybe none of this would have happened.

"What's wrong?"

Natora Umio turned to find Shinji Hirako standing behind her, that sad look on his face as he stared down at her. He had cut his blond hair short. That hair that she had loved. She sighed and turned back to stare up at the sky.

"Just…thinking."

"About it?"

"About all of it." She told him. "Why? Why didn't Hiromi tell me about her sister? I thought I was her best friend."

"Well, according to what Miyuki and Ayane told us, Squad 14 was created just to keep Hitomi Yamamoto a secret from the rest of the Soul Society. Think about what Genrysai would have done if he found out that woman had killed his daughter? He wouldn't have cared if it was in self-defense or not. He would have killed her himself. Keeping her safe was Hiromi's goal."

"But to tell Aizen?" She growled. "To let that man in and not tell me a word?" Natora cried, shaking her head. "Why? Why would she do that?"

"I can't answer that question for you, Natora," Shinji sat down beside her. They were sitting on top of the roof of their new home. They had shifted across Japan for over 100 years now and the same questions were raging a war in her mind that she often asked herself since the events all those years ago. "You know how Aizen can be. He must have done something, tricked her somehow."

"I…" Her voice faded.

"There are many questions that we cannot answer but going over them again and again in your mind is just going to make every get worse and worse." Shinji gave the woman beside him a look before a small smile spread across his lips. He slipped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his chest. "So, I have a question for you that you can answer," He paused for a moment before his smile grew wider. "What was the first thing that went through your mind when you first saw me?"

Natora lifted a brow and leaned her head back to stare at the man behind her. "I don't think you're going to like the answer to that, Shinji."

The man frowned. "Aww, was it that bad?"

"With that constant look on your face? Yes," She giggled at the look on his face. "That one. That one right there." She leaned her head on his shoulder and twirled her fingers through his. "But as days went on, I found out more and more. You know I did, or else I wouldn't have…"

Shinji smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Why don't you tell me?"

"Tell you?" She laughed at him. "Shinji, you know the story as much as I do."

"Yes, but I like to hear it from your lips, Natora."

The woman smiled and closed her eyes, settling herself against the man behind her. "When I first heard that I was going to be assigned to Squad 5, I was ecstatic. The Fifth Division was for Soul Reapers that were supposed to be skilled at everything so I felt proud. For the last member of the Umio Clan to be set into a Squad such as that, I was proud. My parents would have been proud. But when my eyes first landed on you, Shinji, and the small fight you and Hiyori were in, believe me, I truly felt like a fool…"

Added by IamJakuhoRaikobenAdded by Blackstar1

**As said, I will start the story later this week**

**Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


	21. Next Story

So, Shinji's story, Angel Of Mine, has finally started. I know it's been a while, and I'm sorry! Enjoy!


End file.
